Tu LA yo a París
by RougePoppy
Summary: De Los Ángeles a París es una distancia muy larga, pero el punto de reunión será un campamento de verano en Nueva York. Cuando Anne y Emma se den cuenta que no solo comparten una apariencia similar si no que tienen muchas común las piezas comienzan a encajar perfectamente. Claro que no todo comienza del todo bien
1. Chapter 1

Anne terminaba de leer el libro de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal. Estaba acostada en su cama ya con todo y pijama, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

-Adelante-grito la niña. Su padre entró y se sentó al borde de su cama-Te estaba esperando padre-

-Estaba en una junta con los diseñadores-Adrien desvió la mirada al libro que tenia su hija en la manos-¿Otra ves el mismo libro?

-Dijiste que comprarías ''La cámara secreta''-La niña rubia inflo sus mejillas en señal de supuesto enojo. Adrien rió ligeramente, ella era el vivo retrato de su madre. Ojos azules, grades y expresivos, nariz pequeña. El rubio suspiró pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Lo siento Annette, mañana cuando salgamos de aquí para ir al aeropuerto te llevare a comprarlo-

-Padre, prometelo-la niña alzo su dedo meñique, a lo que su padre entrelazo su dedo con el de la ojiazul.

-Lo prometo mi princesa-dijo el dándole un beso en la frente-Ya duerme te llevare mañana al Aeropuerto, Natalie te llevara a Nueva York-

-Pensé que tu lo harías-dijo la niña un poco decepcionada viendo a u padre con sus profundos y expresivos ojos

-Bien, lo haré yo. Cancelaré las juntas de esta semana. Pero ya no pongas esos ojos de bebe ¿Ok?.Descansa Annette-

Nunca había sido bueno negándose a los deseos de su hija, y menos cuando usaba los ojos de bebe y bueno, no la vería en un mes así que ella tenía toda la razón.

* * *

Emma cenaba en un nuevo restaurante al que habían invitado a su madre. Había mucha gente vestidos elegantemente para la ocasión incluso su madre la obligo a llevar un bonito vestido azul cielo que le llegaba a las rodillas. Esperaba en su mesa a que su madre se desocupara, unos reporteros la vieron y le estaban haciendo preguntas de su nueva colección.

No tardo mucho en que la diseñadora Marinette Dupain-cheng llegara a la mesa con su hija.

-¿Tardé mucho?-pregunto preocupada la mujer

-No, realmente eso fue rápido. ¿Que les dijiste para que terminara la entrevista?-

-Que no daré detalles de la nueva colección.

Ambas rieron, mientras comenzaban a comer. La mujer observaba con ternura a su retoño, quien de inmediato se dio cuenta de eso.

-Mamá lo estas haciendo otra vez-chillo la niña

-Lo siento, pero será un mes completo el que no te veré y te extrañaré mucho- contestó la mujer casi haciendo un puchero

-Haremos vídeo llamada cada 3 días, lo prometo. Ademas puedes decirle a la tía Alya que te visite con su ejercito de bebés.

Marinette no pudo evitar reirse en voz muy alta

-No es un ejercito de bebés-

-Claro que si el más grande tiene 5 años y los más pequeños como 1. Y son 5 niños en total-

-Bueno si son muchos. Pero no importa tu sigues siendo mi bebé aunque tengas 11-

Ambas al terminar de cenar se excusaron por su temprana retirada pero mañana deberían volar a Nueva York a las 11 de la mañana y debían descansar bien para que no se les hiciera tarde.

* * *

Bueno como se pueden dar cuenta es una adaptación de juego de gemelas. Este solo es un pequeño prologo los siguientes capítulos serán más largos. Espero que les gusté mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

El vuelo de Anne acababa de aterrizar en Nueva York. Al final su padre la había llevado desde Paris, ambos rentaron un limusina que los llevó a al Four Seasons.

-¿Puedo pedir un postre a servicio a la habitación?-pregunto la pequeña rubia a su padre poniendo sus ojos de bebe

-Solo no pidas nada con fresas, recuerda que eres alérgica.

La rubia sonrío complacida mientras que asentía. Recordaba muy bien la ultima vez que había ingerido algo con fresas sin querer, había terminado en el hospital con la piel roja y una comezón inmensa. Colgó el teléfono luego de pedir una tarta de queso.

-¿Estas nerviosa por mañana?-

-Si, conoceré nuevas amigas, Chat noir y yo iremos a un nuevo lugar- Ella tomó un pequeño peluche de un gatito negro de ojos verdes.

-Lo trajiste ¿te sigue dando miedo la oscuridad?-pregunto curioso

-No, pero ya me acostumbre a dormir con el-respondió intentando tomar una postura madura.

El celular de Adrien comenzó a sonar, el contestó sin ver quien era. Salio un momento de la habitación dejando un poco confundida a la niña, su hija suponía que era algo del trabajo y es que el rubio siempre estaba trabajando.

-Servicio a la habitación- dijeron mientras tocaban la puerta, ella se puso de pie con todo y su peluche y fue a abrir la puerta- Una tarta de queso y una malteada de chocolate-

-Muchas gracias- respondió ella tomando un billete de 5 dolares para dárselo de propina al joven

-Es usted muy amable señorita, que aproveche-dijo el mesero mientras salia de la habitación.

-Espere, ¿De casualidad no vio a un hombre rubio que estaba afuera?

El mesero se quedo unos momentos pensando, haciendo memoria.

-Bueno vi a un hombre rubio hablando por teléfono, pero tomo el ascensor.

Anne alzo las cejas sorprendida ¿A donde abría ido su padre?, sin darle mucha importancia se dispuso a cenar.

* * *

-Emma despierta. Ya aterrizamos- anuncio Marinette sacudiendo un poco a su hija, que se veía cómodamente dormida en el asiento de primera clase. -Emma Dupain-alzó un poco la voz haciendo que su hija saltara un poco por la sorpresa. Claramente molesta la niña frunció el ceño y refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Ambas fueron por el equipaje y tomaron un taxi hacia el apartamento de la diseñadora.

-No recordaba que fuera de este color- dijo extrañada la rubia mientras observaba con atención el color de las paredes de la sala.

-Lo pintaron hace dos meses- respondió la madre mientras los mensajes de su celular.

Emma comenzó a abrir sus maletas para poder revisar que todo en orden. Pasaron aproximadamente 10 minutos cuando grito aterrorizada.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto Marinette sobresaltada mirando a su hija

-Madre ¿Trajiste la bolsa pequeña de mariquitas?-

-No, la olvide en mi cama-soltó la pelinegra mientras mordía su labio y veía como la niña rubia casi entraba en crisis intentando no llorar- De verdad siento mucho ser tan despistada-

-Ahí estaba mi traje de baño, y mi gorra, googles y bloqueador-suspiro con tristeza la joven.

-Puedo comprarte un nuevo traje de baño y todo lo que necesites.. Lo tomaremos como un tiempo juntas madre e hija mientras compramos ¿Que te parece?-Marinette pregunto mientras le daba un caluroso abraso a su hiija.

-Solo si prometes que compraremos una caja de Ladurée Macarons-

-mmm déjame pensar- la pelinegra tomo una postura pensativa muy sobre actuada -Claro que si-Cuando respondió pudo ver como los ojos de su hija brillaron con anhelo.

Ambas caminaron por las calle de nueva York mientras compraban ropa, trajes de baño y Marinette compraba obsequios para sus padres y su amiga. Su hija tenia una mente bastante aguda.

-Mamá ¿Iras a París mientras no estoy?-

-No, solo compro regalos que les daré a tus abuelos cuando los vea. ¿Crees que esta blusa le guste a tu abuela?-

-Yo creo que la blusa es linda y le gustará mucho a la abuela-comento la rubia, dándose cuenta que su madre estaba cambiándole de tema-¿Porque nunca he ido a París?-

Y es que su madre siempre estaba viajando. De los Ángeles a Nueva York, a Milán y siempre iba a París. Pero ella solo la acompañaba a Nueva York o Milán, nunca había estado en París ni siquiera para visitar a sus abuelos, ellos eran los que siempre viajaban para verlas. Marinette se mordió su mejilla interna intentando evadir el nerviosismo que sentía.

-Porque no es un lugar seguro-se limitó a decir-Mira ese vestido sería perfecto para Alya-dijo la pelinegra mientras se alejaba hacia la prenda que había visto, la niña rubia solo la siguió y decidió dejar el tema de París por la paz.

La verdad es que había temas tabú, temas que sabía que no podía sacar a la luz sin que su madre se pusiera un poco rara. París era uno el otro era su padre. Y es que solo tenia una vieja foto rota justo por la mitad. Lo único que sabía es que era un hombre muy guapo al cual le encantaba tocar el piano y el esgrima y si sus sospechas no le fallaban probablemente vivía en París.

* * *

Anne iba en la limusina junto a su padre, sus manos sudaban un poco por la emoción de comenzar el campamento. Estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

-Siempre quise que tu abuelo me dejará hacer algo como esto-comento el rubio intentando calmar los nervios de la rubia. Se dio cuenta que su hija se había hecho una trenza alta muy bonita- Lamento no saber peinar y hacer que aprendieras tu sola a hacerlo-

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que no tenga mamá. Ya sabes, ella solo murió, nadie quería eso-dijo la niña mientras se encogía de hombros. El se quedó sorprendido con la contestación. El nunca menciono que su madre había muerto.

-¿Quien te dijo eso?-pregunto un poco irritado

-El abuelo. El dijo que mi madre murió en un accidente hace mucho tiempo.

Adrien frunció el ceño, el nunca había dicho algo como eso porque era mentira, pero tampoco podía desmentir eso porque entonces su hija haria muchas preguntas sobre su mamá. Anne al ver a su padre con el semblante tan serio intentó desviar el tema.

-Ahora que recuerdo ¿Quien te marcó anoche y porque te fuiste sin decirme nada? Tuve que ver Dumbo yo sola y me dormí porque esa película siempre me hace llorar-

-Recibí la llamada de una vieja amiga y me invito a cenar. Regresé como a las 11 de la noche y vi que estabas dormida-

-¿Una vieja amiga?-la rubia alzó las cejas sorprendida. El ojiverde asintió-¿Y como se llama tu amiga?-pregunto con curiosidad

-Lila, Lila Rossi- respondió el rubio

-¿La modelo? Es muy bella-admitió la niña mientras su padre desviaba la mirada a la ventana

-Si, lo es-

EL auto se detuvo en la entrada del campamento. Ambos rubios bajaron, Adrien bajó la maleta y la mochila de su hija. Le dio un par de indicaciones que abarcaban desde su medicamento contra la alergia hasta el cepillado de dientes después de cada comida.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho-dijo la niña dándole un abrazo- Promete que comerás siempre a tus horas y no te saltarás ninguna comida por trabajo-

-Lo prometo-dijo Adrien a su pequeña hija sin romper el abrazo

-Y promete que me dirás si vuelves a salir con tu ''vieja amiga Lila''-

El rubio se río un poco ante la ocurrencia de su hija. Ella deshizo el abrazo y alzo su meñique esperando que su padre entrelazara el suyo

-Prometelo- exigió la niña

-Esta bien, lo prometo-

Ambos meñiques hicieron una promesa. Se volvieron a abrazar de nuevo y Adrien termino subiendo a su limusina para poder regresar al aeropuerto.

Otra limusina derrapo un poco antes de aparcar. Adentro Emma Dupain se despedía de su madre, muy apresuradamente porque se les había hecho tarde. Ambas se habían quedado dormidas después del exhaustivo día de compras y no habían puesto alarma para despertarse.

-Recuerda marcarme tres veces por semana ¿Si? Y ayer encontré a la señora Ladybug en el apartamento y la metí en tu maleta-dijo Marinette viendo como su hija comenzaba a caminar para entrar al campamento. Estaba segura de que Emma estaba completamente roja, al saber que había metido a su peluche de catarina en su maleta.

-Si madre, cuídate-dijo la niña sin dejar de caminar, viendo como algunas niñas se reían por los cuidados de su madre.

Había un mar de niñas, de edades entre los 10 a los 17. Mas o menos organizadas por rango de edad. En el centro una señora grande daba instrucciones a las recién llegadas mientras otra más joven gritaba los nombres de una lista y les daba el nombre de su cabaña.

-Recuerden que las cabañas tienen números que serán cambiados por los nombres que las ocupantes le den a su cabaña-se escucho decir pro el megáfono- Anne Agreste cabaña numero 13. La siguiente es Emma Dupain cabaña 7-

Y así ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivas cabañas que estaban localizadas en polos opuestos del campamento.

* * *

Bueno pues espero que les guste este capitulo. Pues es solo una adaptación obvio no será completamente igual a la película pero tendrá muchas situaciones que aparecen en la película.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma saludo a las chicas que ya estaban dentro de la cabaña, se apresuró a tomar una cama desocupada. Habia un baúl al pie de cada cama para que pudieran guardar y desempacar y unos pequeños muebles entre cada cama donde se encontraban lamparas de noche. Desempaco su ropa para acomodarla dentro de su baúl, cuando encontró al peluche de Mariquita la coloco al lado de su almohada al igual que una manta roja con muchas mariquitas que su madre le había guardado.

-¿Y como creen que nos llamaremos?-preguntó una chica alta de cabello negro el cual estaba amarrado en dos chongos altos.

-Creo que lo mejor sería saber como se llama cada una y después ponerle nombre a la cabaña- respondió una niña de lentes al otro lado de la habitación

-Bien yo comienzo. Mi nombre es Hilly Roberts y tengo 13 años- dijo la niña de los chongos

-Yo soy Charlotte Phelan, pero me dicen Lola-dijo la de lentes-¿Cual es tu nombre chica catarina?-

La rubia sabía que se referían a ella, solo sonrió un poco incomoda antes de responder

-Me llamo Emma Dupain y no tengo la menor idea de como llamar a la cabaña-

Las tres chicas comenzaron a platicar sobre posibles nombres mientras esperaban a las otras integrantes de la cabaña numero 7. Al final llegaron a la conclusión de que Ladybug era un buen nombre para su equipo aunque Emma no estaba del todo convencida.

L otro lado del campamento se encontraba Anne acostada en su cama leyendo Harry Potter y la cámara secreta esperando a sus compañeras. Hasta el momento era la única en la cabaña numero 13. Una chica entro, pelo la niña rubia no hizo el mas mínimo caso a su nueva acompañante.

-¿En ese libro es donde sale el Basilisco?-

-Ah si, es en este, pero aun no llego a esa parte-comentó la niña bajando el libro

-Encantada soy Elizabeth

-Soy Anne Agreste-ambas niñas estrecharon sus manos-Me entregaron el itinerario de actividades todas, dijo que debemos escoger nuestro horario y regresarlo nuevamente.

_-Merci-_soltó inconsciente con su perfecto francés-Lo siento, gracias-intentó remediarlo,

-Oh, una chica francesa-ante el comentario de su nueva amiga la rubia solo se sonrojo.

Por el megáfono se dio una nuevo anuncio, las actividades se abrían en una hora y era para que las chicas pudieran probar y se integraran a las que mas les gusté.

* * *

Una hora después todas las chicas caminaban entre los stand de actividades, algunas estaban siendo practicas y probando sus habilidades.

Emma había terminado haciéndose una coleta alta con algunos pelillos rebeldes en su frente, ya que había estado jugando Voleiball cuando algo llamo su atención, había dos chicas combatiendo en esgrima. Tal vez era algo muy cursi pero cuando su madre le dijo que a su papá le gustaba el piano y el esgrima no dudo ni un momento y le pidió a Marinette que la inscribiera a clases de ambas cosas.

-Vengan, vamos allá-anuncio la rubia a sus amigas que la siguieron.

-Y de nuevo gana la señorita Anne Agreste. ¿Hay alguna posible retadora?-pregunto a la multitud la coordinadora de la actividad, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Yo-gritó emocionada Emma mientas corria a ponerse el vestuario de esgrima.

-Perfecto una retadora, ¿Como te llamas?-

-Emma-respondió con respiración entrecortada porque estaba muy apresurada colocándose la ropa.

Una vez listas las dos chicas, estaban frenete una a la otra con mascaras puestas

-_''En garde''-_anuncio la coordinara y las chicas tomaron posición-''Pret'' ''Allez''-

La primera en atacar fue Anne, con una gracia en cada movimiento intentaba hacer una estocada. Emma por el contrario solo intentaba no ser blanco del florete de su contrincante, hasta que la hizo trastabillas y comenzó a avanzar hacia atrás siendo empujada por Anne. Para diferenciarlas Emma usaba un chaleco de color verde.

Ambas siguieron avanzando intentando darle a la otra, las dos eran bastante buenas, solo se escuchaban los choques de los floretes, en un descuido Anne toco a Emma, ya que no podía avanzar hacía atrás porque estaba la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía de la tierra y caería, Pero al momento en que Anne dio el toca la otra chica dio un paso atrás y terminó en el piso llena de lodo.

-Lo siento, no quise- se lamentó Anne su voz fue sincera pero no tan creíble para la otra rubia y extendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Emma estaba enojada así que al momento de tomar la mano de la chica para ponerla de pie la jaló y cayó también la lodo.

-_tu es folle?-_preguntó Anne exaltada quitándose la mascara y poniéndose de pie

-No estoy loca, solo estoy muy molesta-Emma imito a su contrincante y también se quito la mascara y se puso de pie. Ambas cara a cara se quedaron estáticas y boquiabiertas y no solo ellas. Todas las chicas estaban asombradas con el parecido entre ambas.

-Son iguales-

-No lo somos-repusieron ambas con tono molesto

-Bien chicas, dense la mano-ordeno la mujer, y al no ver reacción alguna-Chicas, dense la mano-ordenó nuevamente ambas obedecieron a regañadientes, cuando se dieron las manos tuvieron una sensación completamente extraña, se soltaron de inmediato.

-Ven Emma, regresemos a la cabaña para que tomes un baño-propuso Hilly tomándola de los hombros.

-Si vamos-susurro dándose vuelta para ir a su cabaña

Anne solo se comenzó a quitar la ropa de esgrima con ayuda de Elizabeth. Quedando bastante confundida con todo lo que había pasado.

* * *

Estaba lista para dormir cuando su teléfono sonó, lo tomó rápidamente, era su padre en videollamada.

-Hola padre-dijo feliz al ver a su padre en la pantalla del teléfono

-Hola princesa ¿Como fue tu primer día?.

Ella fingió una sonrisa

-Ha sido perfecto, hice una amiga y tengo compañeras nuevas. Hoy practique esgrima- su padre sonrió complacido

-Es bueno escuchar que tu primer día fue tan bueno Anette. Hay alguien que quiere saludarte ¿esta bien si te la paso?-Adrien parecía nervioso

-Si claro-

El rubio pasó el teléfono a una castaña muy guapa de ojos cafés

-Hola yo soy Lila, tu debes ser Anne, estoy tan emocionada por poder conocerte en persona Adrien me dice muchas cosas sobre ti-

La rubia estaba atónita, nunca había conocido a nadie con quien su papá saliera y es que su papá nunca salia con así que no sabia como tomarlo.

-Hola, si soy Anne. Espero que papá te dijera cosas buenas sobre mi-sonrió forzudamente

-Claro que si, solo cosas buenas-dijo Lila haciendo un movimiento con la mano, ella siempre había pensado que esos movimientos eran sobre-actuados y falsos. Siguió sonriendo fingidamente hasta que la mujer de sonrisa volpina le devolvió el teléfono a tu papá.

-Y bien ¿que te pareció?-pregunto el ojiverde a su hija ella solo alzó las cejas intentando encontrar palabras pero su mente estaba en blanco

-Es...muy bonita-era lo único que podía afirmar respecto a la amiga de su padre

-Si lo es. Espero que te sigas divirtiendo en el campamento, te extraño Anette-

-Yo también te extraño Papá, te veo pronto-

Colgó el teléfono y se acostó mirando el techo, se sentía inquieta y no sabía porque.

-Eso sonó como a que acabas de conocer a tu futura madre-comento Elizabeth que estaba en la cama de al lado

-No lo creo-intentó convencerse a si misma-Papá no podría reemplazar a mi madre y el dijo que solo era una amiga. Y nunca ha salido con nadie-

-¿Tus padres están divorciados?-

-No. Mamá murió cuando yo era una bebé-

-Lo siento mucho Anne-

-No hay problema. Hay que dormir, mañana tenemos natación a las 8 de la mañana.

* * *

Hola, este es el capitulo tres, espero que les gusté.

Nota: Tanto Emma como Anne son rubias de ojos azules y se parecen mucho a Marinette, ellas son gemelas identicas.


	4. Chapter 4

La trompeta sonó por el megáfono a las 7 de la mañana en punto para que las niñas se despertaran, recordandoles que las actividades comenzaba las 10 era el desayuno.

Emma sintió como una de sus compañeras las sacudió un poco para que despertará, refunfuño por debajo de la sabana de mariquitas pero termino despertándose.

-Chicas espero que pensarán muy bien el nombre de su cabaña. ¿Cual nombre eligieron?- preguntó una mujer con una tabla donde apuntaba los nombres de todas las cabañas. Todas las chicas de la cabaña de Emma se miraron entre si, habían olvidado elegir un nombre.

-The Ladybugs, ¿Es un buen nombre no?-pregunto Lola a todas las chicas, algunas se miraron entre ellas y asintieron excepto la rubia que seguía refunfuñado porque era muy temprano para despertarse.

-Bien, entonces ustedes serán ''The Ladybugs''-dijo la mujer apuntando en una tabla con papeles. Una vez que ella salio la ojiazul miró a su amiga Lola

-¿Mi peluche sera la mascota de la cabaña?-pregunto mientras se reía- Que popular eres señora Ladybug-le dijo a su peluche haciendo reír a las demás.

-Natación, al lago en 15 minutos-se escucho en el megáfono.

Todas las chicas que iban a natación se apresuraron a ponerse su traje de baño para ir directo al lago.

Anne estaba lista y era una de las primeras en llegar al lago al lado de sus amigas, no tardaron en llegar las demás

-Mira tu Doppelgänger-le dijo Hilly dando le un pequeño y débil golpe con el codo solo para que volteara a ver a Emma llegando a la orilla del lago aún adormilada. Ambos pares de ojos azules se encontraron y terminaron por evadirse e ignorarse. La clase de natación comenzó bastante divertida, hasta que ciertas rubias terminaron chocando y comenzaron a discutir en medio del lago.

-Fíjate por donde vas Agreste-chilló Emma saliendo a la superficie por falta de Oxigeno, Anne salio a flote tranquila mirando extrañada a la otra chica.

-Tu fuiste quien volteo atrás a ver donde iban tus compañeras. ¿Chocar te hace perder la concentración en no respirar agua?-pregunto altanera la francesa poniendo sus googles negros en su cabeza para ver mejor fuera del agua

-Puedo aguantar la respiración más tiempo que tu-retó Emma. La chica Agreste solo puso los ojos en blanco

-Ay por Dios, Madura-solto Anne intentando retomar el nado

-¿Tienes miedo de que te gané?-

-No-dijo tajante

-El pequeño gatito esta asustado-se burlo Emma haciendo referencia al nombre que Anne y sus compañeras habían elegido para la cabaña ''Le chat noir''

-Ok, y la que pierda hace un clavado desde el muelle-Aceptó Anne

-Muy bien pero para mejorarlo la que pierda se dará un clavado desde el muelle en la noche, cuando el agua esta fría y tendrá que hacerlo sin ropa-

Y así cuando terminó la clase ellas se quedaron dentro del lago. Alguien hizo la señal y ambas rubias se sumergieron en el lago, las chicas que observaban comenzaron a llevar el conteo.

El pánico comenzó cuando llevaban un minuto y nadie subía, al minuto con 15 segundos vieron salir a alguien dando una gran bocanada de aire. Seguida de la otra chica que salio a la superficie tosiendo pero terminó con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Gané-gritó Emma victoriosa. Anne solo puso los ojos en blanco

-No vemos a las 10 para que mi clavado-

* * *

Marinette estaba dibujando algunos trazos, le había llegado la inspiración a ultimo minuto. Tenía una taza de café en la mano mientras en la otra tenia el lápiz. Cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta.

Se paro del bando donde estaba hacia la entrada, abrió la puerta y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio quien era la visita.

-Espero no ser inoportuno, te traje el desayuno- Un hombre de cabello azul en varios tonos llevaba un paquete en manos

-Luka, ¿Como sabía que estaba aquí?, ven pasa-

EL hombre se quito su chaqueta de cuero que dejo en un perchero

-Me lo contó Juleka, ¿Y donde esta Emma?-La pelinegra suspiro ante la pregunta

-Mi bebe esta en un campamento, regresa en un mes y ya no puedo esperar a que llegue-

-Por cierto, Jagged quiere una nueva chaqueta y me dijo que si podrías diseñar algunas para su próxima gira-

-Claro, de hecho hizo algunos diseños hace algunos días pensando en el, y te los mostraría pero los deje en Los Angeles, dile que se los mandaré directamente ¿Y que haces en Nueva York?- el se encogió de hombros despreocupado

-Tomando un merecido descanso. Vuelo mañana para París-

-¿De verdad?, Yo igual, iré a ver a mis padres. Me siento un poco mal porque le dije a Emma que no iría pero ella no puede ir a París-

-¿No crees que algún día se va a enterar quien es su padre sin la necesidad de estar en París?-

Marinette suspiro derrotada, si muchas veces se había preguntado y pensado ese tipo de situaciones pero terminaba por divagar en su mente y concentrarse en otra cosa.

-Pues si, pero no me enfrasco pensando eso. Se que tal vez algún día se enteré. Y ya dejo atrás la etapa donde preguntaba por su padre. Y eso es lo que menos importa. Si se da cuenta de que tiene una hermana y no se lo dije, no se, tal vez me odie-

-No creo que te llegue a Odiar-

-Es que ambas nos contamos todo y siento horrible no poder contestar todas sus dudas-

-Emma es una niña inteligente, sabrá porque hiciste todo esto-

-Eso espero-

-Debo irme, puedo pasar por ti mañana para ir al aeropuerto-

-Claro eso estaría bien. Así evitaré platicar con extraños y terminar agobiandolos -Luka comenzó a reírse de la ojiazul

-Te veo mañana Mari-

* * *

La noche llegó al campamento. Anne seguía leyendo Harry Potter y la cámara Secreta cuando vio el reloj, 8:58. Meditó un minuto y se puso de pie una apuesta perdida era una apuesta perdida así que con todo el dolor de la humillación publica caminó hacia el muelle. Ya había muchas chicas reunidas esperándola y en especial su ''gemela malvada'' que la veía con una sonrisa socarrona.

Se quitó la ropa y la dejó en el piso, caminó lentamente hacia el filo del muelle donde se dio un clavado en el agua fría. Cuando salio tanto Emma como las otras chicas había tomado su ropa, gracias al cielo Elizabeth aun tenía la toalla en las manos y fue a dársela.

Anne nunca en su vida había estado tan enojada con nadie. Había descubierto una furia interna guardada muy dentro de si, pero esto no se quedaría así.

Al otro día en el desayuno algunas chicas estaban abarrotadas en la barra tomando alimentos para ponerlos en sus bandejas, Anne se acercó sigilosa y tomo la goma de mascar de su boca y la pego en el cabello rubio de Emma, y fue derecho a su mesa sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Emma, tienes algo en tu cabello-anuncio Lola asustada

Los ojos azules de la chica casi se llenan de lagrimas al darse cuenta que era una goma de mascar, iban a tener que cortarle el cabello. Busco con la vista a la única persona que podría ser culpable de algo así, Anne le sonrió sin ningún remordimiento.

Con paso firme y veloz Emma Dupain fue hacía la joven Agreste.

-Van a tener que cortar mi cabello por tu culpa-chilló con impotencia

-Te llevaste mi ropa y la escondiste, me dejaste en el muelle muriendo de frió, te mereces eso-

Emma tomo una vaso con agua de la mesa de la chica identica a ella y se lo arrojo, en su defensa Anne tomo puré de papa con su mano y lo embarro en la cara de Emma. Y así comenzó una pelea a primera hora en el desayuno.

-Pelea, pelea-gritaban las espectadoras estimulando a las chicas

-Basta-se escuchó un grito y todas pararon en seco- Ustedes dos vienen conmigo-Dijo la directora y dueña del campamento- Ambas van a empacar sus cosas.

Ambas chicas se miraron con un poco de temor, y pasaron saliva en seco. A Emma terminaron cortandole el cabello un centímetro abajo de los hombros y después de eso llevaron a ambas rubias a la cabaña de aislamiento. Una pequeña cabaña vieja con goteras y llena de polvo.

-Aquí se quedarán por el resto del campamento y comerán en la cafetería en la mesa de Aislamiento.

Solo había dos camas así que no les quedó de otra que acomodarse y ponerse de acuerdo como la mayoría de cosas para poder vivir tranquilas lo que les quedaba de campamento.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma tomo su celular y le macó en videollamada a su madre quien contestó de inmediato y apresurada. Estaba enojada porque por culpa de la chica francesa ella estaba castigada en una cabaña alejada de sus compañeras y para colmo con la insoportable niña que se parecía a ella. Y necesitaba escuchar al unico ser que lograba calmarla cuando estaba molesta.

-Hola bebe ¿Como estas?-Marinette miró extrañada a su hija, notaba algo raro en ella, entrecerró los ojos buscando que era-¿Que le paso a tu cabello?

-Lo corté, se hizo un nudo enorme y... bueno este es el resultado-mintió, sin dejar de observar a la culpable que estaba frente a ella en otra cama.

-Ay Buginette no te preocupes es solo cabello y crecerá otra vez, te extraño mucho. Ya quiero abrazarte-

-Si mamá, yo igual te extraño-

-Luka te manda saludos, hoy vino a vernos pero no te vio y le dije que estabas en el campamento-

Emma siguió platicando con su madre mientras Anne miraba y se sentía un poco celosa, y comenzó a pensar en su madre y lo que le había dicho su abuelo y sin querer comenzó a llorar. La hija de Marinette miró a la chica de la otra cama y pensó que estaba jugando o que era una broma pero cuando los sollozos fueron más sonoros una preocupación la inundo.

-Mamá te marco mañana ¿si?-

-Si, claro- dijo la pelinegra desde la pantalla del teléfono antes de que su hija colgara.

Emma fue hacia la cama de la chica y se sentó al borde de la cama.

-Hey, ¿porque lloras? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto asustada, Anne solo se volteo para poder verla- Si es por el cabello no te preocupes, vuelve a crecer, te perdono de corazón de verdad-dijo intentando calmar el llanto de la chica.

-No es eso-pronuncio con voz entrecortada la niña Agreste-Es solo que verte platicar con tu madre. No se, me hizo preguntarme que se sentiría tener una- las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus grandes ojos azules

-A es eso-suspiró un poco aliviada- Pues si te sirve de algo no veo a mi papá desde que tengo como 8 meses de edad y la verdad no se si a el le importe mi existencia. ¿Tus padres están divorciados como los míos?-Anne negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba su muñeca por sus mejillas para secar sus lagrimas

-El abuelo me dijo que mi madre murió en un accidente-

-Lo lamento.

-Al menos tu padre esta vivo. Y algún día podrás verlo-

-Si, sigue vivo, creo. Y tengo la idea de que vive en París y por eso mi madre nunca me lleva-

-Yo vivo en París, ¿sabes como se llama tu padre? Tal vez mi padre o mi abuelo lo conozcan y si es así te digo si vive en París-

-No, no se como se llama. Pero tengo una foto de el en mi celular, ahorita te la muestro.

Emma comenzó a buscar en su celular la foto de su padre, hasta que la encontró y se la extendió a Anne, quien observó con cuidado la imagen.

-Es muy raro, tu papá se parece al mio-dijo inocentemente la niña-Espera el fondo de la foto se parece al recibidor del abuelo. ¿La foto esta rota?-

-Si, esta rota por la mitad. La original la tengo en casa-

La niña agreste se puso de pie y fue a un pequeño mueble y abrió un cajón tomando un pedazo de papel.

-Yo también tengo una foto de mi madre y es la única. Y lo gracioso es que también esta rota por la mitad, mira-

Emma palideció estaba tan sorprendida que le costaba articular alguna palabra

-Esa es...mi mamá-soltó Emma, su corazón latía desbocado y sintió un remolino en su estomago- Anne, ¿no te das cuenta?. Bien, dime ¿Que día cumples años?-

-7 de octubre-

-Ese también es mi cumpleaños, ¡Nacimos el mismo día!.

-Si nuestros padres son lo mismo, somos exactamente iguales en apariencia y cumplimos años en mismo día quiere decir que somos hermanas-Emma llegaba casi a la euforia, pero la otra niña no se veía convencida

-Pero el abuelo me dijo que mi madre murió-

-¿Anne y tu padre te dijo algo sobre la muerte de tu madre?-la aludida solo negó con la cabeza-Ahí esta, probablemente tu abuelo lo dijo para que dejaras el tema por la paz. Y si tu madre es la que esta en esa foto, Y la verdad no creo que sea lo contrarío porque somos demasiado parecidas a ella, quiero decirte que tu madre esta viva y se llama Marinette Dupain-Cheng-

-Emma, somos hermanas-dijo Anne con una sonrisa mientras de sus ojos azules e irritados salían delgadas lagrimas. La rubia de cabello más corto tomo las manos de su recién descubierta hermana

-¡Somos gemelas Anne!-dijo igual de emocionada que Emma, ambas se abrazaron ambas sollozaron juntas. De todas las cosas imposibles que podrían pasar era encontrarte por casualidad a tu hermana gemela de la cual no sabías su existencia.

Ambas chicas intentaron dormir después del suceso pero ninguna de las dos podía. Se sentían inquieta necesitaban respuestas, cuando llegó la madrugad ambas terminaron por dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente a las 7 de la mañana Anne fue la primera en despertarse. Necesitaba que su padre le dijera la verdad sobre su madre, necesitaba saber si realmente su madre vivía. La noche anterior había sido como un confuso sueño y aunque era perfecto no se qeuría hacer ilusiones. Así que se armó de valor y marcó. La primer llamada la mando al buzón de voz, volvió a intentar marcarle.

-Annette ¿Que sucede?-

-Hola padre, es que tengo una pregunta que hacerte. Yo se que no te gusta tocar el tema pero toadas mis compañeras siempre hablan de sus madres-era una mentirita piadosa para lograr que su padre le dijera la quiero saber si es verdad que ella murió. Si ella estuviera viva me sentiría bien sabiendo que tal vez en un futuro la conoceré, pero quiero que tu me digas cual es la verdad- Su hermana se despertó al escucharla hablar con alguien.

-Anne, no-susurró haciendo señas de que cortara la llamada-cuelga-volvió a pedir en voz baja. Pero su hermana la ignoro completamente y siguió con su plan.

-Solo quiero saber si lo que dijo el abuelo es verdad. Nunca me respondiste ¿Es verdad que mamá murió?-

Pudo escuchar la respiración de su padre cambiar. Y tras unos segundos que para ella fueron una eternidad su padre habló.

-Annette, si te respondo prometes dejar el tema por la paz-

-Si, lo prometo-

-No, ella sigue viva. Tu abuelo dijo eso porque ella no le agrada-explicó el rubio

-Escuchar eso me hace tan feliz-dijo Anne llorando nuevamente

-¿Estas bien Anne?, si te sientes mal puedo ir a recogerte al campamento.

-No-grito-No, es que este lugar me gusta mucho. No tienes porque venir por mi, es solo que de verdad quería saber sobre mamá es todo. Te dejo padre tengo que ir a desayunar. Te amo adiós-

Emma se puso de pie y nuevamente fue a consolar a su dio cuenta que Anne era muy sentimental.

-Mamá esta viva-

-Pense que eso ya había quedado claro-regañó a su hermana- Ahora solo asustaste al pobre hombre y hasta quería venir a recogerte-

-Lo siento, hermana. Necesitaba escucharlo de papá.

Emma aun tenia su cabello corto alborotado por la almohada, abrazaba a su hermana cuando la soltó súbitamente.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo. Tu quieres conocer a nuestra madre. Y yo quiero conocer a nuestro padre. Así que y si nos hacemos pasar por la otra -la rubia de cabello corto explicaba su elaborado plan ante la mirada extrañada de su hermana

-Yo se que nos parecemos en apariencia pero nuestra manera de ser, de comportarnos y de hablar claramente no es la misma. Yo vivo en parís así que tendrías que hablar francés-

-_Je parle francais-_respondió ofendida Emma-Nuestra madre es francesa, claro que habló francés-

-Bien, pero ¿Tocas el piano?-la chica Agreste asintió enérgicamente con su cabeza y una enorme sonrisa-¿Sabes hablar chino?

-No, ¿tu hablas chino?-Emma estaba impactada.

-No-dijo Anne carcajeándose de su hermana, la otra solo puso los ojos en blanco-El abuelo le sugirió a papá que yo debería aprender chino o si no entrar a clases de Ballet, pero papá pareció no darle importancia-

-Jaja- la de cabello corto fingió reírse- Que graciosa. Pero piénsalo imagínate pasar tiempo con mamá. Ver películas con ella, acompañarla al estudio, ver antes que nadie sus vestidos. Que te abrace y te diga que te ama-La oferta era muy tentadora

-Bien, cambiaremos-

-Perfecto-aplaudió triunfante-¡Oh! Pero hay un inconveniente, mamá ya me vio con el cabello corto y tu aún lo tienes largo-

-¿Quieres que lo corte?-

-Si, si no se dará cuenta que no soy yo. No me pudo crecer el cabello en 3 semanas. Aparte tómalo como un acto de solidaridad por causar que tu hermana se cortara el cabello por tu culpa-

Anne solo puso los ojos en blanco

-Anoche dijiste que me perdonabas de corazón-

-Es broma-

-Esta bien me lo cortaré, solo espera a los últimos días del campamento-

Y así las gemelas comenzaron a pulir el plan de Emma de hacerse pasar una por la otra hasta que alguien las descubriera y decidieran devolverlas.


	6. Chapter 6

Anne ya le había mostrado fotos a su hermana con todos los nombres que debía aprenderse. Desde su abuelo Gabriel hasta la asistente de su abuelo Natalie y el primo Felix (que era primo de su padre, pero todos le decían primo excepto su abuelo)

-Este es Luka, es como mi tío. Siempre esta hablando con mamá y me lleva regalos. Conozco a Jagged Stone así que si lo llegas a ver no entres en pánico ¿Ok?-

-Si, haré lo mejor que pueda. El tío Luka es muy guapo ¿Mamá nunca se fijo en el?-pregunto Anne mirando las fotos que le pasaba su hermana

-No, son como hermanos. Recuerdo que una vez que a los 5 años y le dije a mamá que quería que el tío Luka fuera mi papá. Ella se puso roja y me dijo que no dijera esas cosas, fue muy gracioso-Anne rió tientineante al escuchar la anécdota-Oye nuestro padre ¿nuca ha tenido novia?-

-No, o al menos no me he enterado. Luego sale a comer con amigas pero nada más-

Emma tomó una fotografía

-Ellos son los abuelos Tom y Sabine. Ambos viven en París-Anne tomó la foto observándola detenidamente

-¡Son los dueños de la panadería Dupain!-

-¿Los conoces?-pregunto extrañada la chica de cabello más corto

-No, una vez acompañe a Natalie, a hacer un pedido para una cena de la marca Agreste y los vi. Claro que yo me quede dentro de la limusina-

-Pues yo siempre estoy detrás de mamá. Y si no puede ir a recogerme a la escuela manda a su asistente Yuleka, que es la mejor del mundo. Yo si tuviera una asistente sería Yuleka, es más cuando sea grande quiero ser como Yul-

-Pues papá no tiene asistente porque a la ultima la corrió porque estaba actuado muy extraño. Supongo que intentó seducir a papá-

-No puede ser ¡Ya no se puede encontrar una secretaria seria!-dijo Emma imitando la voz de una señora escandalizada

-Hablaste como la tía Chloe-comenzó a reírse la niña de cabello largo, Emma solo hizo memoria de quien hablaba su hermana.

* * *

-Hoy en la mañana la vieron llegar al aeropuerto y ahora esta como toda una reina llegando a la Gala Anual de Audrey Burgois, nuestra querida Marinette Dupain-cheng-dijo una reportera interceptando a la pelinegra-¿Como te sientes de regreso?-

-Muy bien, siempre estoy de regreso. Ya sabes de aquí para allá, trabajando en cosas nuevas y la inspiración llega en todos lados- fue lo que dijo la ojiazul y después siguió su camino. No había planeado ir a la Gala, pero una vez que llegó a los oídos que Audrey que había llegado a París le marcó para exigir su presencia.

Llevaba un vestido rojo, de falda larga y amplía a los tobillos dejando ver sus zapatillas negras. El corsé iba con algunas flores bordadas en negro y llevaba su cabello semirecogido en un moño francés con algunos cabello lacios enmarcando su cara. Moría de nervios, no sabía porque había aceptado. Cuando entró al hotel había mucha gente y muchos camarógrafos, tomando fotos de los asistentes más importantes.

Había muchos meseros llevando charolas con canapés y copas de champaña. No dudo en tomar una copa y la bebió como si fuera agua.

-Mi más perfecta creación-dijo Audrey Burgois apareciendo por detrás de la pelinegra, dándole un ligero susto- Mira como has crecido.

-Lo se, creo que no sería nada si tu no hubieras sido mi mentora, gracias por todo-dijo amablemente Marinette

-Esperaba con ansias que vinieras. Quiero que hables para todos antes de la cena. Da unas palabras de agradecimiento a tu adorada mentora y con eso estaré complacida- la rubia le dio ligeras palmaditas en la espalda mientras iba con otros invitados a hablar con ellos.

Adrien llegaba acompañado de Lila a la Gala. El en un traje color azul marino, con un moño vino y Lila en un despampanante vestido plateado con abertura en una pierna. Cuando Marinette los vio llegar palideció aun más. Lo bueno es que aun había que pasar mucha gente para ir al lugar donde ella se encontraba.

-Es la mujer más detestable y falsa del mundo-dijo alguien con rabia al lado de Marinette, ella solo volteo a ver de quien se trataba

-Chloe-susurró, la rubia volteo a verla

-¿No estas de acuerdo conmigo?-regresando la mirada a Lila

-Bueno si, la recuerdo. He trabajado con ella, es una modelo ...difícil-se limitó a decir mientras tomaba otra copa de Champaña

-Salud-le dijo Chloe chocando su copa contra la suya-Si yo fuera tu saldría corriendo al baño porque a tus espaldas biene Adrien-le advirtió disimuladamente la rubia

-Gracias, te debo una... Creo-la pelinegra salio corriendo hacia el baño

Adrien llegó y saludo a la rubia, esta lo saludo muy amablemente

-Sabes Adrien, Nunca adivinaras a quien me acabo de encontrar- La rubia sonrió ampliamente esperando a que su amigo se diera por vencido, una vez que lo hizo le dijo- Acabo de ver a Marinette-

El rubio claramente no esperaba esa inconscientemente comenzó a buscar entre la multitud a la susodicha.

-¿Estas segura?-

-Hablé con ella y por cierto debo mencionar que mi madre le enseñó bien. Desarrolló el buen gusto en la ropa-

Adrien seguía intentando buscar a la pelinegra con la mirada. Lila solo veía al ojiverde molesta, Chloe sonreía complacida, su plan para molestar a Lila Rossi estaba saliendo tan perfecto. Marinette no era alguien de su completo agrado pero Lila era alguien a que simplemente no soportaba y disfrutaría lentamente el enojo de la castaña.

-¿Y tu eres?-preguntó la rubía sin maquillar su tono altanero a la castaña. Claramente sabía quien era pero si podía hacerla molestar no le importaría mucho.

-Ella es Lila ¿No la recuerdas?-presentó Adrien a la ojiverde, la rubia solo negó con la cabeza. La mayor parte de la velada Adrien parecía distraído, buscando a alguien y paró hasta que antes de la cena Audrey subio a la tarima para presentar a Marinette que era la encargada de dar unas palabras para el evento.

Salio a escena Marinette con su precioso vestido rojo, que combinaba perfecto con el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Se veía nerviosa y Adrien la miraba embelesado. De todas las maneras en las que pensó en su reencuentro no esperaba algo así. Lucía tan hermosa hablando por el micrófono mientras jugaba un poco con sus manos por los nervios. Una vez que terminó de hablar se bajo del escenario y le aplaudieron el se supo de pie e intentó alcanzarla, pero cuando llego a donde se supone que ella estaba desapareció.

Marinette había salido corriendo hacia la salida de emergencia del hotel y rápidamente tomó un taxi a casa de sus padres. Su corazón latía rápido y desbocado mientras intentaba abanicarse con la palma de su mano. Demasiada emoción por una noche.

* * *

Solas en la mesa de aislamiento o mesa de la desolación, como la habían bautizado. Las gemelas desayunaban fruta Anne iba por el segundo plato mientras Emma apenas y comía.

Anne sintió como su celular vibró. Lo miró extrañada.

-Es Chloe, me mandó un vídeo- Anne abrió el vídeo, era de la Gala. La heredera Burgois saludaba a la cámara-Ven siéntate a mi lado para verlo-

Emma obedeció a su hermana y se cambio de sitio. Anne le puso play nuevamente al vídeo desde el principio. Después de que la rubia saludará a la cámara ella enfocaba a Adrien, que estaba sentado en la misma mesa. El ojiverde veía un punto fijo, parecía no parpadear. Una voz se escuchaba de fondo en el vídeo

-Esa voz se parece a la de mamá- susurró la de cabello corto

Chloe movio de nuevo el enfoque de la cámara hacia el escenario donde Marinette Dupain-Cheng daba un discurso de agradecimiento dirigida a su mentora, se veía muy nerviosa y tartamudeaba ligeramente. El video se cortó en ese momento.

-Mamá es preciosa-suspiró Anne con ternura

-Deja eso, viste como la veía papá-Emma rió divertida-Y nunca había visto a mamá tan nerviosa, te lo juro. Oye ¿Crees que aun sientan algo el uno por el otro?-

-No lo se, tal vez-

-Primero hay que averiguar porque se separaron y después si aun se siguen queriendo ¿no lo crees?-

-Bien, cuando nos cambiemos yo averiguaré lo primero-propuso la niña Agreste

-Me parece bien, y yo lo segundo-

Ambas se dieron la mano en señal de complicidad.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Lista?-preguntó Anne mirando a su hermana, esta solo negó con la cabeza-Solo marca y habla con el, te vas a hacer pasar por mi en dos semanas puedes comenzar ahora entrenando con una llamada- Emma respiró profundamente intentando enfocar su mente.

-Bien-marcó el numero de Adrien y puso la llamada en altavoz, Emma era un manojo de nervios esperando que su padre contestará por su parte Anne estaba frente a ella igual de ansiosa.

-Hola princesa ¿como estas?-dijo Adrien. Anne hacia cgentos a su hermana y murmuraba cosas alentándola a contestar

-Hola padre. Estoy bien y ¿tu?-contestó Emma haciéndose pasar por su hermana

-Muy bien, acabo de llegar a la oficina, tengo una junta en media hora. ¿Ya desayunaste?-

-No, apenas me estoy alistando para ir al comedor. Oye quería hacerte una pregunta ¿me dejarías cortar un poco mi cabello?-

-¿Cortar tu cabello?-

-Si, bueno solo un poco. Solo las puntas, es que... el agua del lago me lo ha maltratado-

-Ah. Pues si, si no te gusta como se ve así-hubo un ligero silencio incomodo-Siento tanto que debas hablar de esos temas conmigo, no tengo ni la menor idea de que debo responder-

-No hay problema, digo una chica de mi edad que apenas entra en la adolescencia necesita consejos femeninos pero para eso esta la tía Chloe. Es lo mas cercano que tengo a una madre-

Anne observaba el papel de victima que estaba proyectando su hermana a su padre se contuvo solo a negar con la cabeza.

-Annette se que es difícil crecer sin una madre y he pensando mucho respecto-

Las gemelas se miraron extrañadas por la ultima oración de su padre. Apenas ibas a contestar.

-Adrien que bueno que llegaste- se escucho la voz de una en el teléfono

-En un momento te atiendo Lila, es Anne-susurró a la recién llegada

-Salúdala de mi parte-pidió Lila con voz empalagosa.

-No te preocupes, puedo escucharla, dile que igualmente-

-Me tengo que ir princesa, cuídate ¿Si?

-Si papá. Tu también cuídate. Suerte en la junta-

Emma colgó el teléfono y busco los ojos de su hermana

-Esto no me gusta ¿Quien es Lila?-cuentiono Emma

-Es una vieja amiga de papá. Se reencontraron antes de que yo viniera a al campamento, los dos estaban en Nueva York. Han salido a cenar y a comer varias veces-

-¿Y que hace en París con papá?-

-No se-

-La tía Chloe debe saber ¿No?-

* * *

La noche había caído en París y Adrien pasó al hotel de Chloe. La rubia lo había invitado a cenar porque al parecer necesitaba hablar de algo urgente

-¿Que sucedido Chloe?

-Eso mismo quiero preguntar yo. Hace rato Anne me marcó inquieta sobre un tema donde yo no tengo nada que ver. Y eso me preocupa-

-¿De que hablas?

-De Lila Rossi. Anne piensa que tal vez no solo es tu amiga y bueno claramente yo pienso lo mismo. Pero para intentar calmarla un poco solo le dije que es tu amiga-

-Solo estoy saliendo con ella-comento casual el ojiverde

-¿Salir como pareja o salir como amigos?. Explícate-

-Salir como cuando tu salias con Kim y no le dijiste a nadie y de la nada terminaron casados-La rubia llevó su mano al pecho y abrió la boca sorprendida, no esperaba que Adrien siguiera molesto porque no le comentó que salía con alguien hace tres años y se enteró cuando le llevó la invitación para la boda.

-Eso es diferente-se defendió Chloe

-No lo es, es exactamente igual-

-¿Acaso planeas casarte con Lila Rossi?-

-No lo se. Tal vez en un futuro-La rubia claramente tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, no sentía ni una ligera pizca de agrado por Lila y sabía que no era la única. Incluso su ingenua sobrina se sentía intranquila por Lila.

-Chloe tu sabes que Anne necesita una madre-La rubia alzó las cejas por la impresión de la declaración del ojiverde

-Alto ahí, no. Ella necesita a su madre, no una madrastra. Y te lo digo porque si lo olvidas mi madre también se fue a Nueva York cuando era pequeña, la veía por videollamada cada mes o dos y la veía en persona como una vez por año. Pero eso era mil veces mejor a tener una madrastra. Y no estoy generalizando pero creo que primero deberías dejar que ellas se conozcan y tal vez decirle a tu hija que piensas casarte algún día con Lila y necesitas de su sincera opinión.

-Lila y yo ya habíamos salido en el pasado-

-Si y terminaste con ella porque es una mitomana-

-Teníamos 17 años y solo llamaba la atención porque se sentía sola. Y la gente cambia-

-La gente no cambia-

-Claro que si. Cuando teníamos esa edad eras una odiosa e insoportable-

-Lo sigo siendo-

-Solo a veces-ambos rieron-Chloe de verdad te agradezco que te preocupes pero no hay nada de que hacerlo, estoy bien y Anne también lo estará-

El teléfono de Adrien comenzó a sonar el contestó se apartó un momento de la rubia ojiazul mientras la llamada estaba en curso una vez que colgó regresó con su amiga.

-Era Lila-

-Si, como sea solo te pediré que seas cuidadoso-

-Lo seré, debo irme.

* * *

¡Es el día!-gritó Anne llena entusiasmo, ya con cabello corto justo como el de su hermana y con la ropa de Emma.

-Lo se, conoceré a Papá y al abuelo-

-Oye, tal vez no lo mencioné pero a Plagg le cuesta trabajo aceptar gnete nueva. Así que una vez que llegues a casa ve a la cocina por uno de sus premios y se lo das. Así después te olfateara y no te gruñirá-

-¿Me estas diciendo que no le agradaré a tu perro? Y me lo dices justo cuando estoy esperando a que venga mi limusina-Emma miraba sería a su hermana y tenia los labios fruncidos

-Algo así. Aunque tal vez no se de cuenta porque llevas mi ropa así que solo es una posibilidad-

-Anne Agreste-gritó una mujer que despachaba a las campistas a sus respectivos autos. Emma volteo a ver a su hermana se abrazaron ambas muertas de nervios.

-Me voy, suerte-dijo Emma mientras salia corriendo a tomar su auto que la llevaría al aeropuerto-

-Suerte-gritó Anne mientras su hermana subía al auto. Anne se quedó esperando. Su madre pasaría por ella, porque había regresado a Nueva York por cosas del trabajo.

-Emma Dupain-gritó la misma mujer abriendo la puerta de una auto. Anne suspiro mientras tomaba las pertenencias de su hermana. Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensó que se saldría de su pecho. Por fin conocería a su mamá. Metió su maleta a la cajuela y ella entro al coche.

-Buginette- chilló la mujer y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella respondió el abrazó y sin pensarlo dos veces se dejo llevar por la emoción, comenzó a llorar. Después de toda una vida de no saber de ella estaban frente a frente.

-¿Que sucede? Tranquila, no llores- Marinette tomo las mejillas de su hija entre sus manos

-Es que te extrañe mucho mamá-emitió en medio de gimoteo

-Yo también te extrañe mucho. Pero no tienes porque llorar, lo que resta del verano pasaremos mucho tiempo juntas ¿Si?

Marinette se extrañó un poco por ver llorar a su hija, normalmente no era tan emotiva pero ella suponía que se portaba así porque no se habían visto en un mes completo.

-Oye te queda muy bien el cabello corto-dijo la pelinegra intentando distraer a su pequeña

-Gracias-se sonrojo un poco la niña. Acababa de recibir un cumplido de su madre.

El trayecto al edificio donde estaba el apartamento fue relativamente corto a comparación de lo que le esperaba a su hermana para llegar a París. Su madre la ayudo a cargar las maletas y cuando abrieron la puerta las luces se prendieron y explotaron serpentinas.

-Bienvenida-se escucho un grito de varias voces al unisono.

Pudo distinguir las caras, de Yuleka y Alya. Con una pancarta que decía ''Bienvenida Emma''. Nunca había tenido una fiesta sorpresa así que era algo completamente nuevo y sensacional.

-Esto es tan perfecto-suspiro mientras saludaba a los tres asistentes-Gracias, son las mejores-

-Lo somos nena-comentó Alya guiñándole un ojo.

-Bien ahora si a comer- dijo Marinette mientras ponía 3 pizzas en la mesa. Anne iba por la cuarta rebanada cuando su madre la observó extrañada. Su hija normalmente comía muy poco porque se llenaba rápido.

-Solo guarda lugar para el postre-

-Claro que si madre-

-Supongo que es por que esta en pleno crecimiento- susurró la pelinegra a sus amigas, la rubia no logro escuchar

-Tía Alya-la llamó un poco tímida -¿Donde esta tu pandilla de bebés?- El comentario hizo reír a las tres mujeres con el elocuente comparativo

-Pues gracias a Dios la pandilla de bebés tiene dos niñeras muy eficientes que me deben muchos favores-

Y así la pequeña reunión de bienvenida terminó siendo una pijamada donde la ama y señora del televisor era la recién llegada que las hizo ver películas bastante sentimentales y emotivas.

La verdad entendió por fin porque Yuleka era tan genial para su hermana. Tenía un estilo único y su cabello con mechones morados era tan increíbles y no solo eso en su trabajo era muy eficiente, se la paso mandando correos y recordandole cosas a Marinette sobre eventos y fechas próximas.

* * *

Nota:Espero de todo corazón que no me maten o me golpeen con casar a Kim con Chloe pero no se, desde la primer temporada de la serie sentí muy feo cuando lo rechazo y mínimo esperaba que por aquí estuviera con ella. Es cursi pero espero que les guste.


	8. Chapter 8

El vuelo de Emma se retrasó y pasó 3 horas en el aeropuerto vagando. A las 2 de la tarde el vuelo despegó y termino llegando en 8 horas. Cuando por fin llegó a París allá eran las 5 de la mañana, su padre fue a buscarla al Aeropuerto, a pesar del cansado viaje estaba en éxtasis total. Vio a su padre llegar a lo lejos y no pensó en salir corriendo a su encuentro.

-Al fin te veo-dijo ella abrazando al hombre.

Su aroma era tan acogedor, por alguna extraña razón sabía que era un lugar seguro.

-Mi princesa. Estas preciosa- dijo tocando el cabello rubio de la niña-¿tienes sueño?

-Si, un poco-mintió, no había podido dormir y eso era algo grande porque ella siempre se dormía en cualquier lugar.

-Vamos Annette-

El tomó las maletas de la niña y ella trataba de caminar a su paso, la verdad el caminaba muy rápido. El teléfono de Anne comenzó a sonar y es que también había intercambiado teléfonos con todo y sus números así que tuvieron que aprenderse el numero de la otra.

-¿Ya llegaste?-preguntó la verdadera Anne -Una vez que estés en casa ve a la cocina y toma un premio de Plagg-

-Si, lo acabo de hacer. Mi padre vino por mi. Lo siento Mildred por no avisarte. Espero que estés bien te marco mañana cuídate, adiós-dijo un poco nerviosa Emma

Adrien solo alzó una ceja divertido

-¿Quien era?-

-Mi amiga Mildred, es un encanto. Me marcó porque me dijo cuando nos despedimos que le avisara cuando mi avión aterrizara, pero se me olvido-

-Me alegra que tengas nuevas amiga Annette-

Una vez que Emma se subió al auto el sueño acumulado se apoderó de ella y se quedó dormida.

-Anne, Anne, Annette- escuchaba a lo lejos hasta que sintió un ligero movimiento

-No quiero ir a natación Anne-se quejó en medio del sueño la rubia

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto entre risas-Anne despierta- dijo un poco más fuerte para que la niña rubia abriera los ojos

-Ya te escuche papá, ya voy-soltó gruñona poniéndose de pie. Moría de sueño, tanto que olvido ir por el premio de Plagg. Camino casi a su suerte hasta que vio un pequeño mueble con un florero el cual indicaba que su habitación era la siguiente. Entro y se hecho a la cama, ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse de ropa.

La luz del día se filtraba por las ventanas, gruño al darse cuenta que se hacía más intenso. Abrió un ojo dándose cuenta que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya. Vio entonces a su padre abriendo las cortinas.

-No sabía que habían cambiado a mi princesa por la bella durmiente-

-Buenos días papá-murmuro mientras que con sus pocas fuerzas matutinas se sentaba en la cama

-Son las 12:45 supongo que estabas agotada. Pero es hora de despertarse, tu abuelo quiere verte así que iremos a verlo y después podemos hacer lo que tu quieras ¿Te parece?-

-Si papá-

-Bueno, iré a la oficina, no creo tardar así que comienza a arreglarte-

-Si papá-

Adrien miró extrañado a su hija

-¿Porque dices tanto la palabra papá?

-Porque extrañaba decirla-se limito a decir la ojiazul forzando una sonrisa mientras su padre salía de la habitación. Abrió el closet, tomó pantalón capri de color beige y una blusa negra con puntitos rosa. Tomo un baño y se visitio esperando que su padre llegará por ella. Haciendo memoria no había comido nada desde que se subió al avión y lo había olvidado. En el celular tenia un croquis de la casa dibujado por su hermana así que fue hacia la cocina.

Abrió la nevera, había helado de chocolate, se sirvió un poco en un vaso y se sentó en una barra que estaba en la cocina. Un sonido extraño la hizo ver hacia abajo, un enorme perro negro la observaba y gruñía mostrando sus dientes. Había olvidado el premio. Por miedo no se pudo bajar así que se puso de pie en la barra y se quedó esperando a que su padre llegara. De los gruñidos, Plagg pasó a los bramidos y después a los ladridos.

Cuando Adrien llegó a casa se sobresalto al escuchar el escándalo de Plagg, rápidamente fue a la cocina observando a su hija arriba de la barra y el perro ladrando.

-Plagg ¿Que te sucede? es Anne-el rubio acaricio la cabeza del perro haciendo que se calmara y lo llevó al jardín. Regreso por su hija a quien cargo para poder bajarla de la barra.

-Nunca se había portado así ¿Estará bien?-

-Si, recuerda que es un perro testarudo y no lo he sacado a pasear, supongo que esta irritable-

Su padre manejo hasta la casa de su abuelo, que realmente no era tan lejos. La casa era aun más grande que la de su padre, casi entra en pánico cuando su padre le dijo que se adelantara. Gracias al cielo su abuelo estaba en el recibidor esperándola

-¿Como te fue en ese campamento?-preguntó el con su semblante serio

-Fue muy agradable e hice amigas- Emma intentó sonar con propiedad frente a su abuelo recién conocido.

-Es maravilloso. Espero que mejores en tus clases de piano-

-Soy muy buena-admitió orgullosa, su abuelo alzo las cejas

-Y muy modesta-dijo Adrien entrando a la casa

-Entonces supongo que puedes deleitarnos con una pieza en el piano-asumió su abuelo señalando le el magnifico piano forte de la sala.

-Si, supongo que si-

La rubia fue muy segura y se sentó en el banco del piano.

-¿Cuanto dices que tiene en clases de piano?-pregunto Gabriel en voz baja

-Tenía dos meses antes de que se fuera al campamento, realmente no tiene mucho-

Emma tomo su celular y buscó las partituras de alguna canción eligió ''Ode to Joy'' y comenzó a tocarla. Su padre la miraba impresionado al igual que su abuelo

-No sabía que fuera tan buena-

-Yo tampoco-dijo Adrien desconcertado-Eso me pasa por no quedarme a sus practicas-

-Si bueno, es asombrosa. Ella tiene talento. Tu también lo tenías, pero tenias ''otras distracciones''-Adrien puso los ojos en blanco.

-Supongo que debes agradecerle a la distracción porque sin ella no tendrías una nieta tan talentosa-el rubio sonrió ligeramente al no escuchar otro comentario de su padre.

La estancia en la casa del abuelo fue agradable, pero corta. Se dio cuenta de que Gabriel Agreste era un hombre rígido y algo distante. En la noche salieron a Cenar a un restaurante chino muy bueno.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta del lugar. Emma de inmediato intuyó de que se trataba-Vamos, nos esperan-su padre camino y se detuvo en una de las mesas. Una mujer castaña se puso de pie para saludarlo y se dirigió a ella.

-Hasta que por fin puedo conocerte en persona- la mujer se acercó a la niña rubia y la abrazó, Emma aun no procesaba todo, solo finja una sonrisa, era bastante incomodo. Todos pidieron y ambos adultos platicaban mientras la castaña a veces tomaba las manos de su padre o jugaba con su cabello.

-Regreso en un momento-dijo Adrien poniéndose de pie y alejándose de la mesa

-Tu padre es encantador, me ha hablado tanto de ti. Es el mejor, y somos tan cercanos-

Emma se sentía irritada con la presencia de esa mujer ahí, pero entonces recordó que no debía fingir ser Anne con ella porque Lila no conocía a la verdadera Anne.

-Yo no diría eso si fuera tu. Conozco mujeres que han sido mas cercanas a mi padre que tu-dijo con toda la intención de hacer enojar a la castaña-El ha salido con muchas mujeres, solo que es muy cauteloso. Papá siempre les compra campaña y las trae a este restaurante- Emma sonreía triunfante, podía ver la cólera apoderarse de Lila Rossi pero no podía hacer nada más que sonreír hipocritamente.

-¿De que platicaban?-interrumpió el rubio de regreso

-De que Anne es una dulzura-mintió la castaña

-Si, lo es-aceptó el ojiverde mientras despeinaba un poco a su hija como seña de afecto.

Cuando terminó la cena, fueron a dejar a Lila a su apartamento y ellos regresaron a casa. Emma no decía nada porque realemnte no tenia nada que decir. Una vez que llegarón salio corriendo hacia su habitación con la esperanza de no toparse con Plagg.

Le marcó a su hermana pero la mando a buzón.

''_Cuándo veas el mensaje marcame, es urgente_''

Le escribió y puso el celular a todo volumen. Y se cambio para dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Anne salía de bañarse cuando vio una llamada y un mensaje que la alarmó. Le marcó a su hermana y se metió rápido al baño.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Anne con preocupación

-Pues, básicamente que papá me llevó a cenar con Lila y tengo la sensación de que son algo más que amigos, ella se la paso coqueteandole toda la noche, y papá la agarraba de la mano y cuando la llevó a su casa ambos bajaron para despedirse ¡Los vi besarse!-

-No puede ser-chilló Anne

-Anne te necesito aquí, no voy a poder yo sola-pidio

-No, llevo solo dos dos días aquí. Y ni siquiera he podido averiguar como se conocieron, lo haré hoy-repuso Anne

-¿Y entonces yo que hago con Cruella?.

-Ve con la tía Chloe, mandale un mensaje y dile que la extrañas. Ella te contestará que la visites mañana, mientras estés con ella te quejas un poco de ''Cruella'' y ella te dirá todo. Es más ella debe saber acerca de mamá-

-¿Porque dices eso?

-Ayer en la noche hicimos una pijamada y cuando estaba a punto de dormirme escuche que le contaba a Alya sobre Chloe, y le dijo que tenía mucho tiempo de no haber hablado con ella, hasta el día de la gala en su hotel-

-Bien, eso haré, descansa-dijo Emma despidiendose

-Aún no me voy a dormir, aquí son las 4 de la tarde. Pero tu si ya duérmete pero antes envíale el mensaje a Chloe. ¿Y como te fue en tu primer día tomando mi lugar?

-Muy bien sin contar que termine arriba de la barra de la cocina porque tu perro me quiso comer, y pude bajarme hasta que papá llego y saco a Plagg al jardín-

Al escuchar eso Anne no pudo contener una carcajada

-¿Como te va a querer comer?, bueno debo irme porque voy a ver una película con mamá, adiós-

-Adiós-

Anne salió del baño, con su celular en mano cuando vio la mirada extrañada de su madre.

-Emma ¿Con quien hablabas? ¿Quien es Cruella?-

-Con mi amiga Mildred, Cruella es la novia de su padre. Una mujer horrible-

-Pobre Mildred pero olvidemos eso ¿Que película veremos?, espera-Marinette tomó su celular el cual estaba vibrando, era una llamada de Juleka, ella ya se había ido a los ángeles en la mañana-¿Que sucede Juls?-preguntó la ojiazul preocupada

-La tela para los vestidos que pidieron aun no esta aquí, y marqué y dijeron que no se hizo el pedido. Así que hay que hacerlo de nuevo, pero sería mejor si tu escoges la tela-

-Mmm bien, iré en un momento, gracias por avisarme Juleka-Marinette suspiró, la película tendría que esperar

-¿Que sucede mamá?-preguntó la rubia

-¿Te molestaría acompañarme por telas?-Anne negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía-Bien entonces vamos- La pelinegra tomó un cuaderno y los metió a su bolsa. Ambas tomaron un taxi que las llevó a una almacén de telas. Era enorme y la cantidad de telas era impactante.

Anne entró asombrada al ver la grandeza del lugar. Rápidamente Marinette abrió su cuaderno para ver las pequeñas muestras de tela que tenía cada uno de los diseños que había hecho. La rubia miraba embelesada como su madre observaba las telas o las tocaba para saber si era la correcta.

-Ahora eres tu la que me mira así- rió la mujer, Anne solo se sonrojo al verse descubierta.

El telfono de Marinette comenzó a sonar de nuevo

-Marinette soy yo otra vez, lo mejor será que regreses mañana a Los Angeles, acaban de hacer una cita y es para que hagas un diseño exclusivo-

-¡Oh!Esta bien, compra los boletos de avión y mándalos a mi correo por favor, entonces nos vemos mañana-colgó y se encontró a Emma bastante confundida-Mañana regresaremos a los Angeles-

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Si, regresaremos antes de que comience la escuela-dijo la pelinegras pellizcando la mejilla de su hija.

Salieron del lugar con bolsas enormes y se haría un envió a los ángeles al otro día con más telas. Ambas hambrientas se sentaron en un café. Anne pidió un té y su madre un Mokka.

-Mamá, sabes e pensado mucho en algo y tengo mucha curiosidad y quiero saber sobre el tema-

-¿En que has pensado?-

-En papá-respondió tajante. Ante la sorpresa la mujer tosió un poco mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa

-¿Y que es lo que quieres saber?-pregunto guardando la compostura

-¿Como es?-

Obvio ella sabía como era su padre pero quería averiguar como era desde el punto de vista de Marinette.

-Pues tu padre es bastante encantador-guardó silencio un momento para pensar-Es educado y en ocasiones gracioso pero eso solo lo sabes cuando te tiene confianza.

-¿Y como lo conociste?

-Yo era pasante de su padre, entonces un día fui a mostrarle unos diseños a su casa y lo conocí por casualidad.

-¿Y así se enamoraron?-

-Cuanta curiosidad tienes hoy .Tu padre y yo fuimos amigos. El me gustaba pero me daba pena decirle, hasta que un día me invitó a salir y así después de salir, nos hicimos novios, después nos casamos y al final nos divorciamos y fin-terminó de contar la pelinegra mientras sorbía lo que quedaba de café.

-Eso es muy triste-comentó la niña en un suspiro

-Eso a veces pasa Buginette-

* * *

Y como había predicho su hermana la tía Chloe los había invitado a desayunar en la terraza con alberca del hotel. Emma estaba dentro de la alberca mientras los adultos platicaban. La rubia adulta se veía un poco irritada, Emma se imaginaba que su padre le estaba contando que ya había conocido a Lila en la cena de ayer.

Adrien atendió una llamada y luego se disculpó.

-Anne regreso por ti como en una hora, tengo que ir a la oficina-

-Si papá cuidate-

Una vez que el rubio desapareció por el elevador, Emma salio de la alberca y fue hasta su tía.

-¿Entonces que es lo que te tiene así de inquieta?-

-La desagradable novia de papá-

-Pues lo tiene comiendo de su mano, así que yo no puedo hacer nada-

-Tía eres la persona en la que más confío. Si te hago una pregunta ¿responderías con la verdad?-

-Si lo se, te lo diré-

-¿Mi padre amaba a mi mamá?-

Chloe no esperaba esa pregunta, tanto que acomodó sus lentes en su frente para observar mejor las reacciones de Anne. Rasco su nuca en busca de respuestas

-Si, ambos se amaban. Pero no todo en la vida es amor y su compatibilidad terminó cuando se dieron cuenta que pues ellos frenaban sus futuros ahí fue cuando todo terminó-

-¿Es por eso que mamá se fue a Nueva York?-

-Espera ¿Como sabes eso?-preguntó sorprendida la mujer

-Papá me dijo que ella se fue a Nueva York-mintió Emma

-Pues si, supongo. Anne, no me pongas en esta posición, esas preguntas debes hacerlas a tu padre-

-Anne dijo que tu me ayudarías-dijo la niña poniéndose de pie molesta por que no había respondido y salio corriendo

-Anne, regresa-pidió la mujer. Quedándose pensativa por lo ultimo que había dicho la niña. Emma chocó con la puerta, y no podía abrirla. Lo que se le hizo muy extraño a la mujer-Es hacia afuera. Después observó el plató de comida de la niña que estaba intacto, algo raro porque era Waffles, sus favoritos. No pudo con la culpa de haberla hecho enojar así que siguió a la niña

La encontró en el lobby hablando por teléfono.

-¡Realmente todo eso apesta! Tu dijiste que me ayudarías y no fue así-se quejó al borde del llanto-Anne esto no esta funcionando, tu perro me odia y no se si yo pueda hacer algo para que papá se de cuenta que Lila no es una buena opción para ser nuestra madrastra. Y extraño a mamá y no se si este plan esta funcionando. Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de quien soy o tal vez primero me coma Plagg-

-¿Y quien se supone que eres?-preguntó desconcertada la mujer rubia- Sabes, creo que esto es imposible. Solo hay una persona que podrías ser pero-

-¿Estas hablando de Emma?-

-¿Como sabes sobre Emma?-Chloe abrió la boca intentando encontrar una expiación.

-Yo soy Emma-

Chloe tapo su boca ante el asombro que tenía.

-¿Y donde esta Anne?

-Esta fingiendo ser yo, esta con nuestra madre. Nos conocimos en el campamento y nos dimos cuenta que somos hermanas y se nos ocurrió el plan de intercambiarnos-

-¿Y cuando piensan volver a sus lugares?

-Pues tenemos un plan para que nuestros padres se reencuentren, pero si Lila sigue aquí no creo que esto pase-

-El amor que dice profesar tu padre pro Lila es ridículo. Pero solo se dará cuenta cuando tu madre este por aquí. Ese día de la gala tu padre Ignoró a Lila una vez que Marinette se paró en el escenario-

-¿Entonces guardarás el secreto?-Emma alzó su meñique esperando de la mujer entrelazara el suyo

-Si, guardare el secreto- la mujer entrelazo su meñique

-¿Y nos ayudaras con el plan?-

-¿Tengo otra opción?-preguntó Chloe en forma de afirmación. Ambas rieron un poco

-¿De que se ríen?-preguntó Adrien llegando de nuevo.

-De nada-dijeron ambas al unisono.


	10. Chapter 10

Una semana ya había pasado desde que Chloe se había enterado del plan de las Gemelas, Anne ya estaba en los Angeles con Marinette y Emma aún no se acostumbraba a la presencia de la novia de su padre, porque había conocido su doble cara. Y es que las visitas de Lila a su padre eran más frecuentes

-La escuche decir que me enviaría a un internado en Suiza-se quejo la niña con Chloe

-Nadie dejara que te manden a ningún lugar-aseguró la mujer tranquilizando a la Emma-Mejor cambiemos de tema ahí viene el problema de carne y hueso acompañado de tu padre-susurró mientras tomaba el periódico de la mesa y lo extendía para no ver a nadie

Emma serenó su mente para evitar decir algo que no debía. Lila llegó acompañada de su padre, la pequeña rubia frunció la nariz y los labios.

-Es tan bueno verte de nuevo-la saludo la castaña con tono meloso.

-Si, bueno. Te vi ayer-menciono incomoda Emma

Adrien solo miró extrañado a su hija por el comentario que acababa de hacer, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y una mujer trajo una charola con los desayunos

-Gracias Gretta-dijo Chloe bajando por fin el periódico y dejándolo a un lado de la mesa.

Emma tomo una tostada y le puso Mermelada de zarzamora. Y comenzó a comerla

-¿Porque no les pusiste la Mermelada de fresa?-Preguntó Lila intentando crear una platica con la niña

-Porque soy alérgica-respondió cortante Emma decidida a seguir ignorando a la castaña

-Eso es tan triste. Y yo que había pensado que el pastel de bodas llevará relleno de fresa-

Emma se quedó estática, Chloe por su parte miró molesta a Adrien, el ojiverde soló suspiro cansado. No esperaba que Lila soltará algo así.

-¿Boda de quien?-preguntó Emma encarando a su padre, este aun no encontraba las palabras adecuadas cuando la castaña lo interrumpio

-De nosotros, tontina. Seremos una familia-dijo Lila con una enorme sonrisa triunfante.

Anne no lo pensó dos veces tomó la servilleta de su regaño y la lanzó a la mesa. Miró a su padre demasiado enojada antes de salir corriendo como la semana pasada pero con la diferencia de que esta vez salió del hotel, siguió corriendo hasta que no supo a donde ir. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia y ahora estaba perdida en parís con 5°/° de batería.

Normalmente no era tan impulsiva pero de verdad Lila Rossi sacaba lo peor de ella, le marcó a su hermana, pero no contestó. Así que comenzó a caminar, a caminar y a seguir caminando. Hasta que encontró un pequeño parque donde se sentó a serenarse.

Después de estar un momento en el parque, pudo divisar en una esquina una panadería con un apellido similar al suyo, casi le brillaron los ojos al darse cuenta que era la panadería de sus abuelos. Se puso en marcha y corrió hasta el lugar, abrió la puerta y una campanilla sonó. Su abuela acomodaba las charolas de los panes recién salidos, Había macarrons de muchos colores. Entro e inhaló el fabuloso aroma.

Sabine se quedó quieta mirando a la niña recién llegada. Rápidamente dedujo que era Anne.

-Hola ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Abuela-fue corriendo a abrazar a la mujer

-¿Tu padre te lo ha dicho?-pregunto su abuela muy sorprendida

-No abuela, soy Emma. Es urgente necesito contactarme con mamá-

Emma terminó comntandole toda la verdad a su abuela, quien le aconsejó que lo mejor sería que le dijera a su padre la verdad. Esperaron 3 horas hasta que Emma se pudo contactar con Anne, y darle el nuevo aviso.

-Estamos muy feliz de verte Emma, pero lo mejor es que te llevemos a casa con tu papá. Anne dijo que le diría la verdad a Marinette así que tu debes hacer lo mismo-

-Si abuelo-dijo cabizbaja

-vamos-

Ella se subió a la camioneta y el hombre le tendió una cajita con Macarrons de chocolate. El la llevó a casa.

* * *

-Tu abuela sonaba rara al teléfono ¿Que fue lo que te dijo?-Marinette ajustaba el vestido en un maniquí con alfileres. Anne jugaba con sus dedos nerviosa. Había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad a su madre.

-Mamá ¿tu me quieres?-pregunto haciendo que la mujer dejara lo que estaba haciendo.

-Claro que si. Eres mi buginette, es más, yo te amo-Marinette miró con ternura a su hija, quien estaba a punto de llorar-¿Que sucede mi amor?-tomó las mejillas de la niña

-Me amas aunque no sea Emma.

-¿De que hablas?-La pelinegra funcio el ceño confundida

-Soy Anne. Emma y yo nos cambiamos de lugares-declaro la niña-Nos conocimos en el campamento, y ya sabes yo quería conocerte así que acepté-

-¿Todo el tiempo has sido tu? Preciosa ven aquí-Marinette estrechó a la niña en sus brazos- Mi pequeña Anne, te extrañaba tanto-los ojos de la diseñadora comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas.

-Marinette, ya llegó el nuevo pedido de las telas-dijo Juleka, llenándose de pánico al ver a su jefa llorar-¿Esta todo bien?-preguntó con miedo la mujer mientras se agachaba a ver mejor a Marinette

-Si, estoy bien. Juleka, ella no es Emma, es Anne-

Juleka sabía toda la historia detrás de Marinette lo que le sorprendió mucho todo.

-Al parecer tendremos que comprar 3 boletos a París-

* * *

Emma estaba afuera de la casa de Adrien Agreste acompañada por su abuelo paterno. No quería tocar el timbre pero su abuelo la alentó a hacerlo.

-Soy yo-fue lo único que dijo por el interfon, la puerta se abrió, Adrien corría hacia ella muy rápido

-¿Donde estabas? Todos te estábamos buscando como locos-

-Lo siento, me perdí- admitió, se volteo a ver a su abuelo-Gracias por traerme y los Macarrons-

-No hay de que-dijo Tom Dupain mientras se daba vuelta y caminaba hacia su auto.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso Anntte, estábamos preocupados en especial yo-

-Papá tengo que decirte algo importante-suspiró profundamente-Papá, yo no soy Anne, soy Emma. Anne en estos momentos esta en Los Angeles con mamá-

La cara del rubio era un poema, miraba a su hija muy extrañado, se intentaba convencer de que todo era una broma

-Yo tengo clases de piano desde los 7 años. Por eso es que lo toco tan bien. De hecho solo quería aprenderlo porque mamá dijo que tu tocabas el piano-confesó intentando convencer a su padre-Cuando me perdí, encontré por casualidad la panadería de los abuelos y me dejaron marcarle a Anne y pues les tuve qque decir la verdad.

El ojiverde parpadeo asombrado del plan que dos niñas de 11 años había hecho.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma y Adrien estaban atentos al celular que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa. Su madre no tardaba en llegar a Paris con su hermana y Juleka. El teléfono vibro y ella rápidamente lo tomó y leyó el mensaje recién llegado.

-Acaban de bajar del avión-grito con entusiasmo mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a salir de la sala-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó a su padre cuando vio que se había quedado pensativo y estático en el mismo lugar

-No, todo esta bien. ¿Tu madre sabe que iremos por ellas al aeropuerto?-

-Si-mintió la niña rubia casi corriendo hacia el auto de Adrien. El ojiverde comenzó a manejar sin esperar el embotellamiento del trafico, Mientras esperaba que los semáforos cambiaran de color golpeaba con sus dedos el volante impaciente. La verdad es que estaba nervioso pero intentaba mantenerse relajado aunque fuera una tarea casi imposible.

-Papá no vamos a llegar-se quejó la niña, mientras mandaba textos como loca.

* * *

Anne estaba en el baño del aeropuerto, haciéndose tonta esperando que su hermana llegara con su padre.

-¿Segura estas bien?, Podemos ir al doctor si te sientes mal-comentó preocupada Marinette

-No, solo necesito más tiempo en el baño mamá-

Le había mentido a su madre diciéndole que no se sentía bien del estomago y que necesitaba ir al baño.

-lleva media hora ahí dentro, supongo que algo pudo hacerle daño- habló Juleka tranquilizando a Marinette un poco.

Se escucho llegar un mensaje y seguido se bajo la palanca del retrete. Salio recuperada milagrosamente de su infección estomacal la rubia.

-Ya me siento recuperada-anuncio la niña ignorando la confusión de su madre y de Juleka

Ambas adultas intercambiaron miradas completamente extrañadas por la repentina mejora de la niña

-Bueno, si te sientes mejor es hora de irnos, tomaremos un taxi-

-No-gritó la pequeña rubia

-¿No?-

-No, no podemos tomar un taxi-

-¿Porque no?-preguntó Juleka aun más confundida, Marinette por su parte estaba irritada, tenia un ligero presentimiento

-Responde Anne-exigió la madre impaciente

-Porque Emma y papá acaban de llegar por nosotras-

Marinette sintió el enojo brotando desde dentro pero trató de mantener la calma, respiró profundamente intentando aclarar su mente ante la confesión de su hija.

-Puedo adelantarme al hotel, para dejar las maletas-se ofreció Juleka, aunque solo no quería ser testigo del incomodo viaje de su jefa, Marinette asintió y la chica de cabellos morados tomo las maletas y fue por un taxi.

-¿Estas enojada?-preguntó la niña con intranquilidad

-No, pero pudiste habérmelo dicho antes-

-Lo siento, se lo dije a Emma pero ella pensó que era mejor que no supieras-

La pelinegra gruñóun poco mientras de su bolsa de mano tomaba sus lentes oscuros y se los punía, no se veía glamourosa pero tampoco estaba mal. Unos Jeans relajados, una blusa blanca y un abrigo negro, repaso su atuendo en su cabeza, no quería verse demacrada y menos cuando vería a Adrien y a Emma en algunos minutos. Se dejó guiar por Anne quien estaba al teléfono con su hermana para encontrarse, Marinette solo la seguía con todo el nerviosismo del mundo, pero intentaba mantenerse distraída mirando su reloj.

-Emma-gritó Anne con euforia su gemela mientras corría a su encuentro.

Ambas se abrazaron con suma felicidad, estaban felices de volver a verse. La ojiazul se derritió un poco al ver a sus hijas llevarse tan bien, tanto que ni siquiera notó que una mirada verde la observaba atenta.

-Tuve que hacerme la enferma en el baño y creo que mamá se molestó. ¿No es así?- ambas niñas voltearon a ver a su madre

-Muy graciosas las dos, espero que no haya mas sorpresas-reprendió con voz juguetona.

-Yo también espero lo mismo-dijo la voz masculina

-Tu les seguiste el juego. No tenia ni idea de que vendrían por nosotras-

-Emma dijo que tu estabas enterada-repuso el rubio, las dos niñas rieron al ver su evidente mentira al descubierto-Definitivamente heredaron tu ingenio-comentó el ojiverde

-Yo nunca usé mi ingenio para mentir-dijo dignamente la pelinegra

-En eso tienes razón-

-Oigan vayámonos antes de que alguien nos vea y reconozca a mamá-opinó Emma intentando calmar la ligera tensión entre sus padres. Y así los cuatro fueron hacia el auto del rubio. En el trayecto hacia el hotel de Chloe, que era donde se hospedarían, ambos adultos platicaban cordialmente, las niñas se sentían satisfechas con su primera parte del plan terminado.

* * *

Adrien se bajo junto a su ex esposa y sus hijas en el Hotel de su amiga. Las niñas no querían separarse y aun había detalles que necesitaban pulir respecto a las convivencias.

-Espero que no piensen que haremos el cambio tan fácil-dijo Anne

-Me quedare unos días, así que pueden estar tranquilas. Emma y yo regresaremos dos días antes de que comiencen las clases a Los Ángeles-

-Pero no queda mucho para eso-se quejó Emma con semblante contrariado

-Bueno entonces trataremos de pasar juntas todo el tiempo que podamos-opino Anne-¿Papá podemos invitarlas a cenar en casa?-preguntó con ojos de bebé

-Es una excelente idea-Emma apoyo completamente a su gemela

-Si, si tu madre acepta la invitación-

tres pares de orbes miraban expectantes a Marinette

-Bien, pasa por nosotras a las 7-la pelinegra se adelantó hacia su habitación

-Adiós papá-dijeron al unisono las niñas mientras seguían a su madre

-¿Ninguna se ira conmigo?-preguntó divertido

-No, te dejaremos trabajar tranquilo, hasta las 7-dijo Anne despidiéndose con la mano.

* * *

-Bueno pongamos manos a la obra. Mamá esta en el Spa, llegará como en 2 horas, mientras veamos que ropa trajo y le diremos que use algo ''despampanante''-

-Cenaremos en casa, no tiene porque verse despampanante-

-Anne concéntrate, piensa en grande. Si no quieres tener a cruela de madrastra malvada, mamá necesita verse despampanante-

sacaron toda la ropa de la maleta de la pelinegra.

-Es una diseñadora ¿Porque solo trae ropa cómoda?-se quejó

-Porque no creo que estuviera pensando en reconquistar a su ex esposo-repuso Anne

-Sabes, no necesito tu pesimismo. Iré a buscar a alguien que si me va a ayudar-dijo Molesta Emma caminando rápido hacia afuera de la habitación. Anne no tuvo opción mas que seguirla.

Tocaron en la puerta de la dueña del hotel, que salio enseguida y muy emocionada hizo pasar a ambas niñas.

-Necesitamos ropa-dijo Anne recibiendo una mirada extrañada de la rubia adulta.

-No creo que mi ropa les quede-

-No para nosotras, para mamá-explicó Emma -Es que vamos a ir a cenar con papá y necesitamos que ella se vea super bonita, pero solo trajo ropa de ''mamá''. Aunque eso no impidió que papá la mirará como si fuera la única mujer en la tierra cuando la vio en el aeropuerto.

-Eso no es nuevo, su padre siempre hace esa cara cada vez que la ve. Es más aun estoy segura que tiene guardada una revista donde su madre salio en la portada. Pero vengan veamos en el closet algo que pueda ayudar a cierta diseñadora distraída.

Buscaron entre las prendas de ropa de la mujer, y hicieron un lió casi exacto que con la ropa de Marinette. Durante media hora veían pieza por pieza cada vestido en aquel Closet.

-Ahí esta-anuncio Chloe en un grito de victoria. Un vestido negro de tirantes entallado y algo corto-Supongo que este es perfecto-

-Si, lo es. Gracias tía. Te mantendremos al tanto de los detalles de la cena-

* * *

Regresaba a su habitación completamente revitalizada después de un masaje y varios faciales. Juleka le había avisado que iría a visitar a su madre y regresaría más tarde. Esperaba que sus hijas estuvieran platicando o viendo la televisión, pero en su lugar las encontró revoloteando entre su ropa.

-¿Que sucede aquí?-

-Estamos acomodando tu ropa en el closet-

-Muchas gracias, que lindas son-

-Si, ¿Como te fue en el Spa?-

-Muy relajante diría yo-era mentira, por dentro se moría de nervios. Busco que se ponía para la cena, había visto una blusa de seda color vino y una falda a la rodilla con algo de vuelo. Por alguna razón sus hijas había sugerido un vestido negro corto y entallado que no recordaba haber empacado.

Eran las 6:30 cuando se cambio, una de las gemelas pidió una malteada. La verdad so sabía cual, porque se habían vestido igual, solo que en colores diferentes, pero no las pudo distinguir. Por accidente la niña derramo la malteada sobre ella y terminó cambiándose al vestido negro.

-¿Porque nunca muestras tus piernas?-preguntó Emma sorprendida

-Te ves preciosa-alagó la otra rubia.

-Soy su madre, claro que me ven preciosa-se sonrojó ligeramente

-Papá ya llegó- anuncio una de las niñas.

Intentó mantener la calma, y respiró profundamente. Estaba maquillada ligeramente y llevaba su cabello suelto. Según sus hijas se veía bien, pero se sentía un poco extraña en ese vestido.


	12. Chapter 12

La niñas iban jalando literalmente hacia el elevador cuando se detuvieron a ver una figura masculina, alta y esbelta que salia de este. Un hombre extravangante con barba de candado sonrió al ver a la diseñadora.

-Que sorpresa Marinette-

-Jagged, ¿Como estas?-dijo muy sorprendida

-No tan bien como tu-el tomo una mano de la ojiazul y la hizo dar una vuelta para modelar el vestido-Ese estilo es lo tuyo.

-Gracias por darme la razón, mamá decía que no se le veía bien-habló Emma

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-saludo el hombre a la niña rubia

-''Quienes'', somos dos-dijo Anne haciéndose notar

Jagged levanto sus lentes oscuros para ver mejor, observaba a cada niña y volvía a mirar a la anterior.

-Creo que lo que bebí en el bar estaba muy fuerte. Ahora veo doble-

-Larga historia, pero ves bien, son dos-Las niñas le dieron un ligero jalón a Marinette-Debemos irnos, espero que te gustaran los bocetos que envié, ¡nos vemos luego Jagged!-dijo subiendo en el elevador la diseñadora.

-No puedo creer que Jagged Stone le coqueteo a mamá- chilló Anne emocionada

-¡Oh! Basta, no coqueteo conmigo-

Las gemelas se comenzaron a reír con su risa tinteneante mientras su mamá seguía ligeramente sonrojada. Las tres llegaron a la entrada del hotel donde el auto de Adrien Agreste las esperaba.

Emma y Anne se subieron en la parte de atras, dejando el asiento del copiloto libre donde ella entro.

Adrien miró por unos instantes a la pelinegra para después dirigir la mirada al frente.

-Mama se ve preciosa ¿Verdad papá?-preguntó Anne esperando la respuesta de su padre

-Ella siempre ha sido preciosa, pero hoy se ve aun más-comentó mientras veía de reojo la reacción de Marinette. Ella simplemente sonrió y se puso el cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Bueno, basta de halagos por hoy-pidió retomando la tranquilidad.

* * *

Chloe esperaba pacientemente la señal de las gemelas, una vez que estas le dieron el aviso tomó su celular y marcó el numero mas desagradable al parecer pero bueno, hacia lo que debía hacer-Lila querida ¿Como estas? ¿Adrien esta contigo?-

-No, el dijo que estaría ocupado ¿Porque?-A Lila quien estaba en pijama viendo una película en Netflix, disfrutando de su día libre le pareció extraña la llamada en curso.

-Esque Anne me comentó que tendrían una cena importante en familia y pensé que irían contigo, pero creo que se referían a una diseñadora o algo así. Bueno gracias-

-¿Y ella no menciono donde cenarían?

-Si, dijo que la invitarían a cenar en su casa. Pero bueno, adiós solo quería ver si estabas con ellos porque el no contesta-

-No espera. ''La invitarían a cenar'' ¿A quien invitarían?-

Pero la castaña se quedó esperando respuestas porque Chloe había colgado la llamada y algo en su interior se encendió. Adrien le había dicho que estaría ocupado y ahora tendrían una cena en familia de la cual no sabía.

* * *

El ambiente fluía tranquilo, una velada en familia. Las niñas hacían comentarios sobre lo bien que se veían sus padres y estos trataban de sobre llevarlos o ignorarlos o simplemente pasando a otro tema.

-¿Como estuvo la cena?-preguntó Adrien a la pelinegra quien bebía una copa de vino

-Bastante bien, Aunque la Quiche sabe a la que cocina mi padre-dijo la ojiazul

-Sorpresa, no hay otra Quiche igual en todo París-

-Papá es buen cocinero-intentó defenderlo Anne-Aunque mamá cocina mejor.

-Si bueno, veo que tanto la sala como el comedor están igual a como las decoré-intentó cambiar de tema Marinette

-¿Tu decoraste esta casa?-preguntó asombrada Emma

-Ya veo, por eso papá no quiso redecorarla-Anne pensó en voz alta sin darse cuenta que estaba exhibiendo a su padre.

El rubio se quedó estático sin saber que cara poner, solo sintió el rubor aparecer en su cara.

El timbre se escucho tomando a todos por sorpresa, en especial al ojiverde que no esperaba visitas y menos a las 9 de la noche.

-Voy yo-gritó Anne y salio corriendo hacía el intercomunicador. Sonrió al ver quien era, intentó ocultar su sonrisa y la cambio por una cara de sorpresa.

-Pasa Lila, no esperábamos tu visita- saludo la niña rubia

-Si, me imagino-Comentó hostil-¿Donde esta tu padre?-sonaba bastante molesta y apresurada

-Esta ocupado-se limitó a responder Emma quien llegaba al lado de su hermana

-Esta en el comedor, en una cena importante-

La cara de Lila era un poema, parecía estar viendo a un fantasma. Parpadeo un par de veces e intento abrir la boca para decir algo pero no pudo articular ninguna palabra.

Adrien apareció y el si estaba sorprendido de ver a su novia intentando encontrar una explicación para ver a dos niñas exactamente iguales.

-No esperaba verte hoy. ¿No te había dicho que Anne tenia una gemela?-preguntó con un aire casual que claramente ofendió a Lila

-No, no lo hiciste. Tal vez olvidaste ese detalle-claramente la castaña estaba furiosa pero trataba de no ser tan evidente

-Si, ella es mi gemela Emma y vino de visita-Anne presentó a su hermana, Emma solo saludo con la mano muy satisfecha del plan maestro apoyado por su tía Chloe.

-¿Y ahora cuidaras a las dos?-preguntó molesta a Adrien

-No, nuestra madre también esta aquí-

Y con su vestido entallado llegó Marinette al recibidor, confundida con la intrusión de la visita inesperada.

-Debe ser una broma ¿Eres su madre?- Lila tenia el ceño fruncido, Le pelinegra solo se limitó a asentir.

-Solo estábamos cenando-explicó la madre de las gemelas

-Si claro, sobre todo con ese vestido- farfulló la castaña

-Bonito verdad. Nosotras lo escogimos- declaró Emma con una sonrisa para fastidiar aun más a la novia de su padre.

-Lo siento si no te dije nada, pero fue sin previo aviso-

-Era algo familiar-murmuró Anne

-Basta, ustedes dos a su habitación-reprendió Marinette a las gemelas-Iré con ellas para que aclaren todo-se excusó y fue hacia sus hijas. Una vez dentro de la habitación sentó a las gemelas y siguió con el regaño.

-Se perfectamente lo que están tratando de hacer ustedes dos, y debo decirles que paren. Al único que le van a causar es un problema a su padre con Lila-

-Ese es el punto-dijeron ambas niñas

-Las cosas entre su padre y yo fueron hace mucho. Y son cosas en las cuales no deben inmiscuirse ¿Esta bien?-

-Si mamá-dijeron a la fuerza y por que no les quedaba de otra.

Adrien subió a avisarles que iría a dejar a Lila a su casa y regresaría pronto.

Pronto las niñas comenzaron a mostrar signos de que tenían sueño. Y hasta ella podía sentir el cansancio. Las niñas rogaron por quedarse a dormir ahí, ella aceptó.

-Mamá deberías dormir con nosotras-

-No me voy a dormir con este vestido , regresaré al hotel y las veo mañana-

-Claro que no. Pero si encontramos algo con lo que puedas dormir ¿Te quedarías con nosotras?-

-Me parece bien-

Anne Buscó en uno de sus cajones sacó una caja donde guardaba una pijama de manga larga y pantalón negro de satín.

-Es tuya, supongo que la olvidaste cuando te fuiste de aquí. La guardó desde siempre porque papá dijo que te pertenecía-había rastros de tristeza en la voz de Anne, Marinette sintió un estrujo a su corazón y a abrazó.

-Mi pequeña Annette, no sabes cuanto pensaba en ti siempre-

-Es raro escucharte decirme así, porque solo papá lo hace-comentó la niña mirando a su madre

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? Yo les puse esos apodos. A Anne le decía ''Annette'' y a Emma ''Buginette''-

Emma se acercó y se sentó en el piso frente a su madre y su hermana curiosa de escuchar lo que iba a contar.

-¿Porque Emma es Buginette?-preguntó Anne sin entender

-Pues verán, a mi me gustan mucho las Mariquitas. Entonces su padre me decía ''Buginette'' para molestarme. Pero después me acostumbre y Cuando nacieron Anne lloraba como una bebe normal pero ''tu''-refiriéndose a Emma-Llorabas a gritos hasta ponerte roja como una Ladybug entonces comencé a decirte Buginette y Annette para que combinaran con mi nombre-pudo ver la cara de sueño de ambas niñas-Bien, hora de dormir.

La mujer se cambio a la pijama. Y se acostó en medio de las niñas que inconscientemente ambas terminaron abrazándola y así las tres terminaron durmiéndose.

EL rubio llegó a casa y al no escuchar bullicio subió a la habitación de su hija. Encontrándose a las tres profundamente dormidas y un sentimiento de familiaridad lo abrumó. Una escena normal para cualquier familia inundó su mente. Un padre que llega de trabajar y se encuentra a su esposa junto con sus hijas dormidas. Sacudió su cabeza para evaporar ese pensamiento, era una locura imposible según el. Cerró la puerta y fue hacia su habitación.


	13. Chapter 13

La claridad de la mañana era evidente y escuchaba a los lejos algunos murmullos bastante animados. Se estiró bostezando para después abrir un ojo. Pudo divisar a sus hijas que para ser de mañana se veían muy activas. Una de las niñas se dio cuenta que estaba despierta.

-Madre, tenemos una idea grandiosa-anuncio Anne muy emocionada

-A ¿si?-pregunto dudosa, la verdad las ''buenas ideas'' de sus hijas la espantaban un poco.

-Si, el viernes haremos una fiesta de cumpleaños-

La pelinegra se sentó en la cama, aun un poco adormilada miraba a sus hijas con sospecha

-¿Fiesta de cumpleaños?¿Para quien?-

-Para nosotras-

-Ustedes aun no cumplen años, faltan algunos meses-

-Lo se pero por como van las cosas probablemente no estemos juntas ese día, así que le preguntamos a papá y dijo que si. Hablamos con la tía Chloe y ella nos brindó la terraza del hotel para hacer la fiesta-

-Ustedes no dominan el mundo porque no quieren-comentó sorprendida de la capacidad de sus hijas por embaucar almas inocentes.

-Algún día lo haremos. Pero ahora necesitamos ver al abuelo y a la abuela-Observando bien a sus hijas se dio cuenta que ambas estaban bañadas, cambiadas y preparadas para el día.

-¿Ir con los abuelos ahora? Pero yo traigo pijama-

-Puedes ir en pijama madre-alentó Anne divertida

-Si, a menos que quieras usar el vestido de anoche para ver a los abuelos-comentó Emma con una enorme sonrisa

Respiró profundamente, al parecer usaría pijama para ver a sus padres. Al menos era una pijama bonita.

-Bien, iremos a ver a sus abuelos, primero déjenme ponerme las zapatillas y pediremos un taxi-

-Papá me dejó las llaves de su coche, dijo que si lo necesitabas podías usarlo-

Marinette se quedó pensativa algunos momentos, hasta que decidió a tomarlas.

-Bueno cuando veas a tu padre le dices que muchas gracias de mi parte-

Tomó sus zapatillas y se las puso, se llevó en mano el vestido negro y salio de la casa manejando el auto de Adrien Agreste. Llegaron a la panadería. El aroma del pan recién horneado era exquisito. Sabine no pudo contener las lagrimas cuando miró a sus dos preciosas nietas juntas, al igual que Tom, y después de una bienvenida llena de abrazos las invitaron a desayunar.

-Estoy tan feliz de verlas justas-chilló Sabine mientras servia el desayuno

-Abuela el viernes decidimos hacer una fiesta de cumpleaños adelantada y queríamos saber si el abuelo podría hacer el pastel-

-Les haré el mejor pastel del mundo-afirmó Tom con una bandeja llena de pan

* * *

Adrien estaba pensativo, se sentía extraño y desconcentrado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Nino abrió la puerta de su oficina porque había tocado y no había obtenido respuesta.

-¿Problemas en el paraíso?-preguntó con su característico buen humor

-Ni te lo imaginas-suspiró el ojiverde pasando sus manos por su cabello-Lila se enojo porque cene con las niñas y con Marinette.

-Viejo, todos sabemos que Lila siempre ha sido algo intensa, incluso cuando eramos jóvenes. Y bueno, te costó mucho superar a Marinette así que creo que es un poco comprensible que se sienta insegura. Tal vez solo debería incluirla más para que conozca bien a las niñas y eso-

-Si supongo. Solo que parece que a las gemelas no les agrada tanto la idea de que Lila conviva con ellas-

-No las culpo, hasta hace poco pensaban que eran hijas únicas y que tal vez el tutor que no estaba con ellas estaba muerto o no quería saber de ellas. Sigo sin poder creer que firmaran un acuerdo tan tonto. Yo no podría renunciar a ninguno de mis 5 hijos-afirmó

Adrien nuevamente suspiro con pesar

-No tocaré el tema del acuerdo que tengo con tengo que contarte algo, solo promete que no pensaras que estoy loco ¿Ok?.

Nino solo alzó una ceja esperando un disparate proveniente de su amigo.

-Ayer mi mente se dejó llevar un poco. Cuando llegue de dejar a Lila en su casa, llegue al cuarto de Anne y me encontré a las 3 completamente dormidas y por un momento fue como una epifanía familiar demasiado real-

-¿Estas 100% seguro que ya superaste a Marinette?-

-Si...bueno no... Pero se supone que nada de esto iba a pasar. No nos veríamos

-Comencemos con que la mayoría de las personas importantes en tu vida están al tanto de que aun no puedes olvidar por completo a tu ex esposa aunque solo hayan estado casados como año y medio-

-Estuvimos casados 1 año 7 meses-

-La verdad no recuerdo porque terminó todo ¿Puedes refrescar mi memoria?-

-Porque peleábamos mucho. Porque yo trabajaba todo el día, ella también. Después dejó la marca de mi padre y fue aprendiz de Audrey, y viajaba de París a Newyork constantemente. Y nuestros tiempos no se acoplaban, incluso nuestros sueños eran distintos. Y al final ella se fue a NewYork-

-Necesitas un terapeuta, no quiero aconsejarte y que termines tomando una decisión precipitada por mi culpa. Solo pasaba a saludar, mira que tarde es. Te veo el viernes en la fiesta de tus hijas-

-¿Como sabes de la fiesta?-

-Marinette ya mandó las invitaciones virtuales- le mostró el teléfono

-¡Que rápida!-

-Si bueno, te veo el viernes-

El rubio echo la cabeza hacia atrás en la silla detrás de su escritorio. Y siguió con el lió en su mente.

* * *

Marinette colgó el teléfono y camino directamente hacia sus hijas. Las tres habían regresado al hotel con una dotación de Macarrons de diferente sabores.

-Necesito decirles algo. Su padre ira al cine con ustedes y con Lila. Vendrán por ustedes en 15 van a portar bien y no harán comentarios irritantes y tampoco la molestarán ¿Ok?-

-Si mamá-dijeron las ojiazules moviendo la cabeza.

-Confío en ustedes. Yo se que pueden tratar bien a Lila, y que harán su mejor esfuerzo esta noche porque es la novia de su papá-

Ambas rubias solo asintieron con fastidio, y se despidieron de su madre cuando Adrien y Lila llegaron por ellas dejándola sola en la habitación. Prendió la televisión, paso de canal en canal buscando algo interesante pero no lo encontró, terminó por apagar la TV. Al final se fue a dar la vuelta al bar del hotel, se sentó en la barra.

-Un Gin Tonic por favor-pidió amablemente

-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí-

La verdad no esperaba ver a Chloe en el bar del hotel pero ahí estaba con una sonrisa rara como si supiera algo que ella no.

-Hola Chloe-dijo sin mucho animo

-Dime ¿Como te quedó el vestido negro?-

-Espera ¿Como sabes que use un vestido negro?-

-Porque es mio-explicó cínica mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida. Marinette abrió su boca

-Tu-señaló a la rubia-Tu les diste ese vestido a las gemelas-acusó

-Hubiera muerto por ver la cara de Lila cuando te vio ahí en casa de Adrien-

-Chloe no puedo creer que le sigas el juego a un par de niñas de 11 años-

-¿Ahora me dirás que te agrada Lila?-preguntó con ironía la rubia que se sentaba en el bando de al lado-Lo de siempre-le pidió al barman

-No, pero el problema no es si me agrada o no. No tengo porque entrometerme en las decisiones de la vida de Adrien-le dio un sorbo a su bebida recién servida.

-Pues a tus hijas no les gusta para futura madrastra-

-Lo se, y Lila es dificil y las niñas son bueno, bastante molestas cuando se lo proponen-la pelinegra se tomó de golpe lo que quedaba en vaso. La rubia pidió otro exactamente igual

-Toma, la casa invita-

-Gracias-

Ambas mujeres siguieron platicando, Marinette se mostraba más relajada que antes de comenzar a beber así que Chloe solo intentaba sacar información interesante.

-¿Es verdad que sales con el guitarrista de esa banda?-intentó recordar el nombre de la banda pero no pudo-Mmm...el hermano de Juleka-

-¿Quien?¡Luka!¡No! Solo somos muy cercanos. Somos amigos solamente-

-Llegó un momento en el que ese rumor inundó París y muchos lo creímos, siempre salían fotos de ustedes dos en New York o en Los Angeles-

-¡Ay No!- rió nerviosa-Solo somos amigos-

* * *

Emma abrió la habitación del hotel, se inquieto un poco al ver que todo estaba oscuro. Ambas niñas entraron en compañía de su papá

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Anne, pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡No esta!-Emma se había adelantado a la habitación de su madre-Le marcaré a Juleka, tal vez esté con ella- Marcó el numero de la asistente de su madre que le contestó enseguida pero al parecer Marinette le había dicho que se quedaría en el hotel-Mamá de dijo a Juls que estaría en el hotel.

Unas risas inundaban el pasillo, dos mujeres parecían muy cercanas mientras hablaban y se reían fuertemente. Adrien salio de la habitación para ver de que se trataban las risas. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Marinette al lado de Chloe.

-Esas son ...-

-Tía Chloe y Mamá-

-¿Donde estaban?-preguntó el rubio esperando que ellas llegaran hasta la habitación.

-No creerás lo que sucedió. La encontré en el bar del hotel y platicamos un poco y bebimos...también un poco-explicaba la rubia-Y después seguimos bebiendo-

-Si, y un tipo nos invitó un trago entonces Chloe le dijo ''¿Sabes quien soy?''-

-Soy la dueña del hotel y por cierto esto casada-completó la rubia estallando en risa al igual que la pelinegra. Chloe se veía menos ebria. Marinette por su parte no podía evitar reír por cualquier mínimo detalle-Pero al parecer iba tras Dupain-cheng-

-Muchas gracias por traerla pero creo que tu también deberías ir a tu habitación a descansar-habló un poco tenso el ojiverde

-Si eso haré, adiós a todos-se despidió y se subió al ascensor dejando a Marinette en un estado etílico considerable.

-¿Que me ves?-le preguntó curiosa la ojiazul al rubio

-Estas muy roja-comentó el y llevó su mano a la mejilla de la pelinegra. Esta le dio un manotazo para apartar la mano del ojiverde.

-Es normal, es por la ginebra-explicó muy lucida y digna

Ambas niñas observaban atónitas a sus padres que gracias a Dios ya estaban dentro de la habitación y no el pasillo. Adrien caminaba detrás de la ojiazul para evitar que se tropezara y gracias a Dios los hizo. Los pies de Marinette se enredaron con una prenda de ropa que estaba en el piso. Pudo tomarla un brazo antes de que cayera al piso y la jaló hacia el, abrazándola para evitar que volviera a caer.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó el

-Si-murmuró. Respiró profundamente apreciando el olor cítrico del perfume del ojiverde-Huele bien-suspiró haciendo sonrojar violentamente al rubio que la ayudo a llegar a su cama y ahí la dejo.

Las niñas intentaban no reírse de lo que acababa de pasar.

-Mamá nunca toma más de un trago- explicó Emma-Excepto hoy, al parecer-

-Al parecer hoy tomo unos más, cuídenla. Las veo mañana-

-Nunca he cuidado a una persona ebria-respondió Anne un poco asusta

-Solo denle café cuando despierte- explicó-Mañana vendré por ustedes para que vayan con Lila a comprar las decoraciones de la fiesta-

-Si papá, descansa-Anne fue a despedirse de su padre con un abrazo, Emma la siguió. Ambas se despidieron de el y fueron a ponerse sus pijamas para que durmieran.


	14. Chapter 14

Juleka entró en la habitación con 2 expresos y 4 muffins de hizo con sumo cuidado y fue hasta la cama de Marinette, quien tenia cerrados los ojos pero ya estaba despierta.

-Buenos días, me mandaron un mensaje las niñas. Veo que si necesitas el café-

-Gracias, siento que la cabeza me va a reventar-explicó la pelinegra sentándose en la cama para recibir su café. Una vez que escucharon la voz de su madre las gemelas aparecieron ahí.

-¿Así que te gusta como huele papá?-le preguntó Emma con un tono burlón mientras Anne solo se reía al ver a su madre escupir el sorbo de café

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó confundida Marinette

-Ayer casi te caes, entonces papá técnicamente te abrazó para evitarlo y tu lo olfateaste y dijiste que te gustaba su olor-explicó Anne

-No puede ser-se volvio a quejar con Voz ronca la ojiazul mientras tomana una almohada y se tapaba la cara

-Eso no me lo esperaba-susurró Juleka-Por cierto traje muffins de chocolate.

Después de un baño y el café su perspectiva hacia su día cambio a mejor. Sus hijas se fueron con su Adrien y Lila para ver las decoraciones. Así que podría descansar o ir a ver a Alya, de todos modos le terminó dando el día libre a Juleka, pero esta se ofreció para buscar convencer a Luka de tocar en la fiesta de las niñas.

Se puso unos jeans negros y una camiseta gris con un logo de Jagged Stone que ella misma había diseñado. Necesitaba serenarse para evitar sentir vergüenza de lo que le había dicho al rubio, terminó por ir a visitar a Alya y desahogar sus penas.

* * *

-¿Entonces como quieren decorar la terraza?-preguntó Adrien con curiosidad

-Como una fiesta Hawaiana-gritaron al mismo tiempo las rubias.

-Muy bien, entonces encontraremos las mejores decoraciones Hawaianas-afirmó Lila con una sonrisa para el ojiverde.

Anne parecía pensativa y estaba un poco reservada, su hermana lo notó bastante rápido. Su padre y Lila se adelantaron con el carrito de compras así que podían hablar bien.

-¿Que te pasa?-

-Es que no me puedo quitar de la cabeza que tal vez papá realmente quiere a Lila. Ayer pensé que besaría a mamá o algo así pero solo se fue-

Emma se irritó con el comentario de su gemela pero después de pensarlo un poco las dudas surgieron, frunció los labios mientras seguía pensando.

-Tal vez tengas razón-Un silencio incomodo invadió el ambiente mientras veía como su padre platicaba con su acompañante.

Después de escoger un montón de cosas con temática Hawaiana para la fiesta su padre pagó todo. Y después llevo a las 3 a comer a un bonito restaurante Italiano. Lila llegó directo al baño. Anne se sentía ansiosa porque Emma parecía molesta, así que fue al baño para lavar sus manos. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo escuchar la voz de Lila hablando con otra persona. Se quedo en los lavamanos mientras escuchaba lo que decía.

-¡Claro que no! Los ceros en su cuenta de banco son enormes, es más ya siento que la mitad es mía. Cuando sea la boda será aun más grande que la de Chloe y esas niñas...ellas irán a un internado a Suiza o a la India.

Anne sintió su sangre hervir, lavo sus manos rápido y salio de baño, se sentó al lado de su hermana.

-Sabes, creo que es hora de que pensemos en un nuevo plan- le susurró mientras su padre estaba atento leyendo la carta-Lo pensé bien, Cruela debe caer-

-Cruela caerá-respondió Emma quien sonrió orgullosa de su hermana-Y lo hará delante de todos.

* * *

-¿Todos los invitados deberán ir de blanco a la fiesta?-Le preguntó Marinette sorprendida a sus hijas

-Si, fue una idea que se nos ocurrió hoy-

-Si es lo que quieren debo avisarle a los invitados, ya que solo faltan 3 días para la fiesta. Marinette le pidió a Juleka que mandará el aviso a los invitados.

-¿Como sigues de tu dolor de cabeza?-

-Ya se fue. Estoy bien. ¿Y ustedes como pasaron las compras con su padre?-

-Bien-dijeron al unisono.

-Les tengo una noticia, Luka tocará en su fiesta-

-¡Eso es genial!-gritó Emma-Igual dile a el que debe ir de blanco.

-Si señorita mandona-le respondió la pelinegra a su hija.

* * *

El viernes las niñas fueron las primeras en despertar, fueron a la terraza para ver que estaban decorándola con muchos hibiscus artificiales, palmeras, cocos. Con coronas de flores de colores.

La alberca se había cerrado porque se pusó una pista de baile.

-Necesitamos la alberca abierta... podemos decirle a la tía..-Emma estaba pensando en decirle a Chloe cuando vio que Anne se le había adelantado hablando con una de las personas que estaba decorando.

-Podría dejar la alberca abierta, la gente puede bailar al rededor de ella, no es necesaria la pista de baile-

-Claro que si, mandaré a quitar la pista-

Las niñas estaban ideando el plan más ambicioso para el día de su fiesta, sin importar si la arruinaban por completo, Anne ya le había contado a Emma la conversación de Lila que escuchó en el baño.

-Alberca abierta, listo-repasó Anne

-Necesitamos el vino tinto, ese lo podemos pedir prestado a la tía Chloe. Esperemos que a nuestra madrastra la guste nadar con zapatos-

Consiguieron el vino tinto y lo guardaron debajo de la mesa de regalos. Para su buena suerte se encontraron una oruga en una de las plantas y la guardaron por que las ayudaría a llevar su plan a cabo.

A las 5 PM los invitados comenzaban a llegar, todos con atuendo blanco. La terraza había quedado muy bonita, guirnaldas de flores, y follaje Palmeras artificiales y antorchas estaban detras del DJ que era Nino. Las niñas llevaban un top blanco con flores amarillas estampadas y una falda en color rojo quemado diseñados por su madre. Las niñas iban regalando coronas y collares de flores a los invitados. Incluso Plagg se encontraba por ahí.

-Espero no llegar tarde-dijo Gabriel Agreste detrás de las niñas. Seguido por Adrien y Lila. Las gemelas fueron a recibir a su abuelo nerviosas.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo-saludo Emma

-Te extrañé mucho abuelo-Anne le dio un cálido abrazó.

-¿Y su madre?-preguntó el padre de las niñas intentado buscarla con la vista.

-Debió de acompañar a Alya a ponerle traje de baño a su ejercito de bebes. Pero pónganse cómodos, en un momento comienza el concierto del tío Luka-menciono emocionada Emma mientras le ponía un collar de flores a su padre, su hermana hizo lo mismo con su abuelo y con Lila.

Marinette regresaba acompañada de Alya y el ejercito de bebés llenos de flotadores. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes, un cinturón delgado en la cintura y la falda tenía un ligero Olán a lo largo.

-¿Ese vestido fue uno de la edición limitada que hizo Audrey Bourjois?preguntó sorprendida Lila

-Si, realmente fue un regalo inesperado y de ultimo momento-explicó la pelinegra

-Parece una reina griega-comentó Anne-¿No es así?

-Ese era el punto de la colección de Audrey, ''Greek goddess''-explicó Gabriel Agreste sin darle tanta importancia.

-Hay que seguir-sugirió Adrien haciendo que el abuelo de las gemelas tomara un sitio en una mesa cerca de la barra.

-La terraza es preciosa. Podríamos celebrar la boda aquí-sugirió la castaña con una sonrisa triunfante al ver la expresión molesta de Gabriel. Adrien se quedó estático y sin hacer mucho caso al comentario de Lila.

Las gemelas servían tres vasos de ponche. Emma sacó a la oruga de donde recordaba la había guardado y la puso en la parte exterior del vaso que sería especialmente para Lila.

-Toma, es tu plan. Tu tendrás el honor de comenzar esto-Emma le tendido el vaso a su hermana, después llenó otros dos vasos. Anne le entregó el vaso a Lila, quien agradeció con su risa fingida y comenzó a tomar la bebida.

Un grito desprevenido tomó por sorpresa a Adrien, Lila grito y soltó el vaso de cristal haciendo que se rompiera. Pero literalmente la mujer se alejó lo más pronto posible de lo que la había alterado.

-Había un gusano-chilló señalando el vaso al ver que las miradas de la gente cercana se posaban en rubias sonrieron esporadicamente-Ustedes, ustedes dos pusieron esa cosa en mi vaso-acusó.

-Claro que no-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo simulando inocencia

Adrien recogió a la oruga y la puso en un arbusto.

-La oruga esta en un lugar seguro, ahora no te podrá hacer nada-dijo con un toque divertido. Lila regresó a su lugar sin dejar de pensar que las niñas había sido las culpables.

El sonido del Dj se cortó, unas luces de bengala salieron de la tarima y el sonido de una guitarra que al final se volvieron dos guitarras comenzaron a tocar la melodía de Feliz cumpleaños. Eran Luka y Jagged quienes tocaban alocando a los invitados. Las niñas salieron corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. EL pastel era enorme y delicioso. Después de apagar las velas la gente otra vez siguió en sus asuntos.

-Ahora arruinaremos ese bonito vestido-dijo Anne desde abajo de la mesa de regalos sacando la botella de Vino Tinto, que sirvieron en una copa-Tu llevaras la copa-voltearon a ver en la dirección de su padre y Lila y para buena fortuna Chloe estaba con ellos al lado de Adrien-Harás como si se la idearas a la tía Chloe pero el vino debe terminar sobre Lila. Emma asintió atenta. Y así ambas terminaron derramando el vino sobre Lila accidentalmente. Casi podía ver el humo salir por sus orejas, estaba furiosa pero fingía bien no estarlo, ya que su ropa blanca termino teñida de rosa violáceo.

-Lo sentimos tanto- dijo Anne-Arruinamos tu ropa-

-No se preocupen, niñas-solo se rió de la situación la castaña-Mejor vayan con su madre, creo que les llama-

-Como tu digas...cruela-lo ultimo lo susurró Emma

Ambas caminaron hasta la mesa de regalos sin darse cuenta que alguien las seguía

-Lo estan haciendo muy bien. Puedo jurar que si le hacen una cosa más esa mujer explotará. Y gracias por la copa de vino que no me pude tomar-

-Es imposible, esa mujer no se da por vencida-se quejo Anne al borde del llanto

-Ayer escuchó que hablaba con alguien sobre que el dinero de papá le pertenecería a ella y que solo por eso lo hacia- explicó Emma a la mujer rubia

LA mujer se quedó pensativa

-¿Porque no solo la tiran a la alberca?-

-Porque no se ha despegado ni un segundo de papá-se quejó Anne

-Yo la llevó hacia la alberca-

Las tres rubias se miraron con complicidad. La mayor fue hacia Lila y logró que se pusiera de pie y caminará hacia la alberca con la excusa de prestarle algo para que no estuviera mojada ni manchada. La vanidosa castaña creyó en Chloe.

Cuando Lila iba caminando muy cerca de la alberca las niñas pasaron corriendo haciéndola caer al agua. Cuando salio a la superficie el delineador de ojos estaba escurriendo por toda su cara y su cabello se veía aplastado.

-Se acabó- gritó completamente fuera de si. Adrien fue a ver que pasaba, encontrado a Lila chorreando agua, de pie dentro de la alberca- Estoy harta, esas niñas son unos demonios. Así que oyeme bien Adrien Agreste.¿Escoges a ese par o a mi?-

-A ese par, definitivamente-el rubio ni siquiera medito la respuesta.

Lila salio de la alberca empapando todo a su paso y se fue del lugar. Las gemelas casi podrían gritar de felicidad , incluso la dueña del hotel despedía un aura llena de felicidad.

Marinette llegó hasta sus hijas un poco asustada porque estaba distraída platicando con Alya y con Luka.

-¿Que sucedió?-preguntó asustada

-Lo que sucede es que las gemelas estarán castigadas hasta los 30-pidió el rubio seriamente

-Algún día nos reiremos de esto-comento Chloe dándole un sorbo a su vaso-Marinette estoy tan feliz que puedes ir al bar y pedir todo el Gin Tonic que quieras-bromeo causando que la pelinegra se sonrojara

-Lamento mucho lo que paso, hablaré con las niñas-dijo la ojiazul a Adrien-Y no, no quiero beber-

-A si, porque luego terminas oliendo a papá-soltó divertida Emma

La cara de Marinette Dupain-Cheng cambio por completo, su semblante estaba inexpresivo.

-Ustedes dos, se van a despedir de los invitados, van a agradecer por haber asistido y se disculparan. Yo, su padre y Chloe los esperamos en la habitación-ordenó con calma y serenidad. Emma que entendía perfectamente el grado de enojo que tenia su madre en esos momento asintió sin rechistar. Las niñas se despidieron de sus invitados excusándose por cansancio y los invitaron a seguir la fiesta sin ellas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación, donde podía escuchar discutir a los 3 adultos.

-Sabes que estaremos castigadas durante mucho tiempo-

-Si y no me arrepiento-

Ambas abrieron la puerta, causando un silencio incomodo en los tres adultos.

-Todos necesitan relajarse aquí. A ti te acaban de quitar una arribista loca de encima-señaló a Adrien-Y tu deberías de estar feliz de que tus hijas quieren unir a su familia-dijo la mujer rubia.

-¿De que hablas?-preguntó el ojiverde muy confundido

-Si quieren saber pueden ir a verme. Estaré en el bar del hotel, adiós. Y ustedes , estoy muy orgullosa de las dos -Chloe acaricio la cabeza de las niñas antes de salir.


	15. Chapter 15

Había sido un dia cansado, las gemelas parecian hasta contentas con su castigo, la musica de la fiesta aun estaba y los invitados seguían disfrutando a pesar de los accidentados sucesos.

Las niñas se estaban cambiando a la pijama y ponían algo en la televisión. Ambos estaban sentados en un sillón de la habitación acompañados de un silencio incomodo.

-Ire a acompañar a Chloe-dijo por fin Marinette poniéndose de pie sin darse cuenta que no llevaba zapatos.

-¿Iras descalza?-

-Soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng y si quiero ir descalza al bar del hotel lo haré-respondió divertida despidiéndose de Adrien con la mano.

El rubio suspiró tumbándose en el sillón. Cerró los ojos un momento.

-¿No vas a ir con ella?-preguntó Emma con las manos en la cintura

-No me dijo que fuera con ella-se escusó

-Papá no es necesario que te lo diga, debrías ir con ella. Se que fue un día muy dificil por nuestra culpa-dijo Anne

-Si, y la verdad lo sentimos mucho pero debes seguir adelante. Así que ve a distraerte-completó Anne tomándole la mano y poniéndolo de pie Emma por su parte lo empujo despacio por la espalda para que comenzara a caminar, y así fue como lograron sacarlo de la habitación.

-Ve con mamá-ordenaron las gemelas.

No le quedó mas que hacer lo que sus hijas le decían, bajo en el ascensor hasta la planta baja y fue al Bar. Buscando entre la multitud a Chloe y a Marinette. Pudo ver que la rubia estaba en la barra, cuando se acercó no vio a la pelinegra.

-Pero no pongas esa cara de decepción, esta en el baño, en un momento regresa-comentó la rubia burlándose en alto volumen.

-Callate-susurró tapándole la boca, haciendo que ella se riera aun más.

-Bien, ya. Estoy de muy buen humor, fue un día estupendo-celebró la rubia

-Sabes que mis hijas hicieron que mi novia me dejara-

-Si bueno, lo hicieron por tu bien Adrichu. Anne la escuchó hablar por teléfono sobre lo rica que sería cuando se casara contigo. Por eso hicieron todo, lo siento-

-Algún día les agradecere. Pero pudieron decirme a mi y dejar que yo me encargara-

-Le habrías quitado la diversión al asunto. ¿Aparte quien aparte de ti ve bondad en Lila Rossi?-se quedó pensativa un momento y recordó que Marinette la había defendido de algún comentario que ella hizo-Olvídalo, ya se quien también cree que en el fondo todos son buenas personas.

Marinette regresó por fin del baño y se sentó en medio de los dos porque ahí estaba su bolsa.

-Veo que al final viniste-

-Si, me mandaron a seguirte-

-Y muy sacrificadamente obedeciste a tus hijas-Comentó la rubia-Que venga la primera ronda-

-Va a ser mi primera y ultima Ronda-advirtió la pelinegra

Tomaron la primera ronda de tragos, los rubios molestaban a Marinette por no traer zapatos pero ella hacia caso omiso.

-Impondré una nueva moda-respondió la diseñadora

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando la música comenzó con una melodía muy conocida por Adrien y por Chloe, la rubia puso cara de fastidio al reconocer la canción.

-Ahí vamos otra vez con esa canción- se quejó-Me hizo escucharla, tantas veces que ya ni siquiera la disfruto

Remember the words you told me  
"Love me till the day I die"?  
Surrender my everything  
Because you made me believe you're mine

(¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste "ámame hasta el día que muera"?  
Me rindo por completo,porque me hiciste creer que eras mía.)

Yeah, you used to call me baby  
Now you're calling me by name  
Takes one to know one, yeah  
You beat me at my own damn game

(Sí, solías llamarme "cariño", ahora me llamas por mi nombre.  
Soy como tú, a mi no me engañas (it takes one...)  
me derrotas a mi propio maldito juego.)

You're pushing  
You're pushing  
I'm pulling away  
Pulling away from you  
I give and I give and I give  
And you take, give and you take

(Estás empujando,  
estás empujando.  
Yo me estoy apartando,  
me estoy apartando de ti.  
Yo doy y doy y doy,  
y tú tomas, yo doy y tú tomas.)

El ojiverde comenzó a cantar el coro en dirección a Marinette.

Young blood Say you want me  
Say you want me out of your life  
And I'm just a dead man walking tonight  
But you need it, yeah  
You need it all of the time

(Sangre joven,dices que quieres que yo,  
dices que quieres que yo salga de tu vida.  
Y yo esta noche soy solo un hombre muerto que camina.  
Pero lo necesitas, sí, lo necesitas todo el tiempo)

Young blood  
Say you want me  
Say you want me back in your life  
So I'm just a dead man crawling tonight  
Because I need it, yeah  
I need it all of the time

Sangre joven,  
dices que quieres que yo,  
dices que quieres que yo vuelva a tu vida,  
así que esta noche soy solo un hombre muerto arrastrándose.  
Porque lo necesito, sí,  
lo necesito todo el tiempo.

La pelinegra se quedó estática escuchando la canción. Sus ojos azules y grandes brillaban extrañamente mientras veía a Adrien, no podía descifrar el porque cantaba algo como eso, si tenia algún significado o solo le gustaba la canción.

-Te la esta cantando a ti-le susurró Chloe al oído sin que se diera cuenta el rubio.

Marinette sintió su corazón palpitar tan rápido y su estomago se estremeció. Suspiró para intentar calmarse. La canción terminó y sus miradas se quedaron prendadas da una a la otra.

-Por Dios ya besense y superenlo-Gritó la dueña del hotel haciendo que rompieran el contacto visual, Marinette asustada literalmente salio corriendo de ahí. Adrien miró con el ceño fruncido a la rubia-No me veas así, antes de que se besen y se den cuenta que han sido unos imbéciles necesito decirte algo. El otro día que ella estaba ebria se quejo conmigo de que ''No fuiste por ella a Nueva York cuando se fue''-

-¿Es encerio?-preguntó ofendido-Ella fue la que dijo que se iba porque quería seguir sus sueños con Audrey y en París ya no tenia nada que hacer.

-Tu padre la despidió, y mi madre la ayudo a que empezara como diseñadora en Nueva York-

-Mi padre no la despidió-

-Gabriel la despidió cuando ella se equivocó al comprar telas. Eso fue lo que me contó mamá y cuando se lo pregunte a Marinette me explicó que fue un día que estaba muerta de cansancio por que las niñas aun estaban pequeñas y no podía dormir bien,así que no andaba enfocada cuando fue a comprar las telas.

-Eso no puede ser-susurró el ojiverde contrariado

-Lo dos son unos tontos. Nunca dejaron de quererse y podrían tener una familia . Tienen unas hijas preciosas Supongo que lo que unos tienen otros lo desean-

-¿De que hablas Chloe?-

-Pues al parecer Kim y yo no podemos tener hijos-soltó la ojiazul tomando un sorbo grande de su bebida.

-No tenia idea, lo siento tanto. ¿Realmente no hay otras opciones?-preguntó el rubio preocupado al ver triste a su amiga

-Si las hay pero no aquí, Kim fue a ver esos asuntos-

-Siento que no...-

-Mira la única que siente lastima aquí soy yo, de ti. Según yo las clases comienzan el lunes y ya es sábado así que probablemente Marinette y Emma tomen un vuelo el domingo en la mañana. Así que tienes como un día para evitar que se vayan. Claro si lo que realmente quieres es quedarte con ellas-explicó la rubia haciendo entrar en pánico al rubio

-Iré con Marinette-dijo el poniendose de pie

Camino hacia el ascensor y subió al piso donde estaba la habitación de la pelinegra y sus hijas. Tocó por algún tiempo, pidió que le abrieran. Marinette abrió confundida dejándolo pasar.

-¿Que sucede?-

El la tomó desprebenida, tomo su rostro con sus manos y la acerco hasta que pudo besarla, ella lo empujo levemente por la sorpresa pero el no se separó, ella comenzó a corresponder lentamente el beso. Marinette se abrazó al cuello del ojiverde para profundizar el beso. Se separaron por fin por falta de aire. Las mejillas de la ojiazul estaban completamente rojas y se veía muy confundida.

-No te vayas-pidió el rubio, abrazándola y llevándola hasta el.


	16. Chapter 16

Las niñas despertaron sobresaltadas por el ruido dentro de la habitación. Mainette terminaba de empacar las ultimas cosas en las maletas. Anne fruncio el ceño, sabía que algo malo pasaba.

-¿Que sucede mami?-preguntó con un mal prsentimiento

-Escuchenme bien las dos. Me llevare a Emma de regreso a Los Angeles, no se quien de las dos sea Emma, pero espero que me faciliten el trabajo porue si no tomare a cualquiera de ustedes y se ira conmigo 6 meses hasta que haya vacaciones y regresemos ¿De acuerdo?-

Las dos niñas interecambiaron miradas, parecian desilucionadas y se dieron un largo abrazo. Marinette respiró profundamente para mantener la calma porque si no terminaria llorando como ellas. La gemelas se separaron.

-Yo soy Emma-dijo la susodicha sin animos

-Bueno es mejor que te vayas a bañar de una vez. Emma se bajo de la cama y se metio al baño en automatico. Anne miraba incredula a su madre. Marinette se sento en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó Anne llorando-Llevo toda la vida atesorando todas las cosas que se que son tuyas para que ahora me digas que me dejaras nuevamente aquí y me veras en vacaciones, yo no quiero verte en vacaciones-dijo la niña llorand, Marinette sintio su corazón romperse ante las lagrimas de Annette.

-Lo siento tanto, pero tu padre vendra por ti en 15 minutos-dijo debilmente sin hacer contacto visual con la niña sin poder evitar que las lagrimas la traicionaran tambien.

-¿Solo me diras eso?-pregunto Anne

-Te voy a extrañar muchisimo, puedes marcarme cuando sea, a la hora que sea. Cuando haga un nuevo diseño te lo mostrare y si te gusta te hare un vestido a tu medida y cada vez que venga a Paris vendre a visitarte ¿Si?.

Emma salia del baño con el cabello humedo y mas callada de lo normal.

Anne solo asintio, no podía hacer otra cosa diferente.

Pasaron los 15 minutos cuando llegó Adrien por Anne. Fue doloroso ver como ambas hermanas se despedian en medio de lagrimas

-Promete que llamaras siempre-pidio Emma-Y me mandaras fotos de los abuelos y de todos-

-Lo prometo. Suerte en la escuela, te voy a extrañar.

Adrien se puso a la altura de Emma

-Buginette, eres demasiado ingeniosa para tu edad. Solo quiero que te portes bien, que seas una buena niña y que trates de entender las desciones tontas de los adulto. Te extrañare hasta que vuelvas y si puedo hare todo lo posible por visitarte. Cuando estes en problemas no dudes en marcarme y nunca dudes que te amo. Mamá y yo trataremos de ver la mejor forma para que la espera no sea mucha.

-Te amo papá-dijo Emma dandole un abrazo al rubio- Solo no tengas más novias locas ¿Ok?-pidio la niña haciendo reir ligeramente a todos.

-No las tendre.

Adrien salio de la habitación acompañado por Anne que iba llorando descosolada.

-¿Quieres ir a comer a algun sitio?-pregunto intentando distraerla

-No, quiero acostarme al lado de Plag y no hablar contigo por lo menos hasta que sea necesario.

-Anne yo no tome esa descision.

-Pero tampoco vas a hacer nada para evitarla, solo vas a aceptar y darte por vencido asi sin mas. Ojala asi de facil hubieras dejado ir a Lila- recriminó la niña

* * *

Por su parte Emma ni si quiera le dirigio la palabra a su madre. Todo el viaje se la paso con los audifinos puestos y sin mencionar nada. Una vez que llegaron a Los Angeles Marinette busco el uniforme de la escuela de su hija para tenerlo a mano. Puso su alarma temprano, y tomó un largo y relajante baño con agua caliente.  
Al salir fue a ver a Emma a su habitación pero ya se habia dormido. Suspiró cansada, ella termino por irse a dormir tambien.

El sonido de su alarma incrementaba a cada segundo, se levanto y lo apagó. Puso la cafetera, mientras hacia un plato de fruta para su hija. Subio al cuarto de la niña para despertarla.

-Emma, despierta. Hoy es el primer día de escuela- dijo al oido de la niña suavemente-Despierta-la movio un poco, la niña grño y se despertó-Ya esta tu desayuno.

-Gracias, voy a bañarme y bajo a desayunar-dijo en medio de un bostezo. Emma se miró al espejo estaba un poco hinchada despues de llorar tanto. Se baño rapido y su madre le ayudo a cercar su cabello con la secadora para que quedara bonito. Le puso un moño color vino como diadema.

-Eres preciosa-susurró Marinette-Vamos a desayunar.

Ambas bajaron al comedor, la rubia comenzo a comer lentamente, hasta que terminó. Su madre a penas y bebio su café. El camino a la escuela fue tranquilo y pudo ver el paise distrayendose un poco.

-Bye Mami-dijo la pequeña rubia bajandose del auto-Te veo a la salida.

-Suerte Buguinette. La pelinegre subio el cristal del auto y arrancó. La niña entro a la escuela. Tuvo un recorrido por la escuela y la llave de su nuevo casillero. Su primer clase era Geografía suspiró. No tenia ganas de socializar con nadie, así que fue a una silla desocupada y con cara de aburrida para evitar hablar con sus compañeros. El aula se llenó y asi fue la siguiente clase...y la siguiente. Su cuarta hora era Frances.

Volvio a hacer la misma dinamica tomo un asiento apartado de la aglomeración de sus compañeros. Su maestra de Frances se tardó un poco mas hasta que entro al aula.. Emma dibujaba aburrida en su libreta sin poner atención a la profesora.

-Hola chicos, los nuevos sean bienvenidos espero que esten muy bien. Lamento la tardanza pero hay una nueva alumna que acaba de incorporarse. Adelante Señorita...

-Anne-respondio la niña. Sentandose al lado de la niña rubia con el moño vino que dibujaba en su libreta-Hola Buginette, lindo moño-saludó amablemente. Emma giro su cabeza en la dirección de la chica nueva. Eso parecia un sueño, una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-No me hagas esto-dijo en medio del llanto-Emma se puso de pie para abrazar a su hermana-¿Eres real? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Larga historia-respondio Anne-Lo importante es que estamos aquí.

-Muy bien chicos que les parece si cada uno se presenta-dijo la maestra.

* * *

Marinette estaba en su casa cuando alguien toco el timbre, ella salio de inmediato cuando vio a Yuleka.

-Pasa-pidio la pelinegra

-Sabes, yo creo que tal vez deba ir yo por Emma a la escuela-sugirio nerviosa Yuleka sin pasar a la casa

-¿Porqué? ¿Pasó algo?-

-No, pero tal vez tu vas a estar ocupada

Marinette la miró extrañada, ella no recordaba algun asunto que debiera atender. Hasta que en aparecio en la puerta un rubio de ojos verdes con maletas en mano. Y todo comenzó a cuadrar.

-Si, creo que deberias ir tu por la niña-pidio Marinette a Juleka quien asintio y se fue para darles mayor privasidad-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto un poco a la defensiva la pelinegra

-Son las maletas de Anne, no podía separarlas. No al menos despues de ver como se puso, nunca la vi tan feliz hasta que la vi al lado de Emma, fue como si literalemente su otra mitad le faltara.

-¿De verdad puedo tenerla conmigo?-pregunto ilusionada la ojiazul

-No solo vine por eso Marinette. Vine tambien por ti-

-Yo realmente no queria que regresaras, pero si tu vida esta aquí entonces creo que debería de hacer lo que siempre supe que era lo correcto. Venir aquí y...-

-¿Y si no funciona?-pregunto Marinette con mirada triste

-Haré que funcione, en un principio tal vez sea dificil porque tendre que ir y venir hasta que logre mudar la compañia por completo pero una vez que lo logre estaremos los 4 juntos.

Ella simplemente lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su cuello, el devolvio el abrazo y se quedaron un rato así hasta que el se separu un poquito solo para ver el rostro de Marinette, se veía preciosa a pesar de que de sus ojos salieran lagrimas cristalinas y su nariz estuviera un poco roja. No pudo aguantar mas así que por fin la besó, ella respondio el beso y envolvio sus brazos en su cuello.

-Al fin, fue como ver la escena de la sirenita cuando principe debe besarla y nunca lo hace-comento una mujer rubia entrando por ls puerta que no estaba cerrada. Ambos se separaron, Chloe estalló en risas- Bueno Adrichu y Dupain-cheng me voy un placer que volaras con nosotros en el Jetprivado, les deseo mucha suerte, cuiden a mis sobrinas.

-Ella nos trajo-explico el rubio ante la cara interrogante de la ojiazul

-Ella cambio mucho, la madurez le sento bien-solto la pelinegra.


	17. Chapter 17

**5 años despues...**

La terraza del Hotel de Chloe estaba repletas de flores blancas y de un delicado rosa. Había centros de mesa de cristal y Una enorme escultura de hielo. La musica era tranquila pero no era igual en una de las Suites.

-Ma, ¿No has visto mi zapato?-Preguntó Emma de 16 años. Tenia puesto un vestido de color rosa palido de una tela vaporosa. Con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta.

-No Buginette, dile a Annette que te ayude a buscarlo ¿Donde esta Hugo?-preguntó

-Esta con papá- respondio Anne. Anne estaba ayudando a bucar el zapato de su hermana, llevab un vestido igual al de su hermana y estaba peinada de la misma manera.

-Vengan a ver a su mamá-gritó Chloe. Las dos salieron corriendo a la habitación donde estaban arreglando a Marinette. Un precioso vestido blando de cuello halter con falda estilo sirena. Un velo corto Con flores en corona. Las niñas chillaron

-Mami te ves preciosa-dijeron al unisono.

-Gracias pero Chloe se lleva el credito por el maquillaje.

La rubia adulta usaba un vestido rosa al mismo tono que las chicas. Que dejaba en evidencia su abultado vientre.

-Todas debemos irnos ya para no llegar tarde y no dejar al novio esperando. Las 4 subieron a la terraza. Primero las gemelas con canasta llenas de petalos rosa. Chloe se adelanto para tomar su asiento al lado de Kim. Y el padre de Marinette la llevo del brazo hasta al lado del novio. El juez comenzó la ceremonía.

Las gemelas se sentaron al lado de sus abuelos. Su abuela Sabine cargaba al pequeño Hugo de 3 años, su hermanito.

La fiesta estuvo repleta de gente, los flashes no paraban de fotografíar a los recien casado y a sus 3 hijos. Al final todos vivieron en Paris y Juleka se encarga de la empresa de Marinette desde los Angeles. Asi todos estan mas cerca de sus seres queridos

Fin

* * *

Muchisimas gracias por leerla. Se que me tarde mucho para terminarla pero estoy feliz de porder hacerlo. Estaré editando las fallas ortograficas desde la siguiente semana. Si leyeron y les gustó creanme que lo hice con mucho cariño para todos. Y bueno porfin me di el tiempo de terminarlo

Los amo mucho Poppy


End file.
